The Delinquent, The Gator, And Their Turtles
by Ex Mentis
Summary: An old friend returns to the turtles with a side-kick and news of a terrible plot brewing within New York City. Now the turtles must team up to save the city once again...else the Rat King might return! Eventual Leatherhead/Michelangelo and a surprise yaoi pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is the start of a new multi-chapter fic set in the 2012 TMNT series! Ralyena Starrling and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

It had been about a full year since the Kraang invasion had been halted in it's tracks, as well as Shredder and his Foot clan had been knocked down. April and Mr. O'Neil had moved back to their Brooklyn Brownstone but still kept close to the turtles. Since then, Donnie still had yet to find a cure for Timothy, but he worked diligently and wasn't about to give up.

Unfortunately, the same applied to Dogpound and Fishface, who both still caused trouble around town just to stir up trouble. Tonight was no different when April called saying that a video of the large dog humanoid and fish man with metal legs was posted.

"They're attacking a cargo shipment for medical supplies at the pier! You have to hurry!" April exclaimed over the phone.

"Don't worry, April. We're on our way," Donnie replied, before hanging up his shell-cell and running out of his lab calling for his brother's to scramble.

In record time, the four turtles had packed up their gear, climbed into the Shell Raiser, and zoomed off to the pier. As they neared the pier, Raphael climbed up to the roof and manned the trash cannon. With precision aiming, he set the target reticule for Fishface's face and pulled the trigger. A cannonball made of compressed refuse found in the New York City sewers shot out of the cannon. It would have been a clean hit had Dogpound not smelled the incoming projectile and pushed his partner out of the way.

"It's the turtles!" he growled, getting back to his feet and grabbing a nearby cargo crate before lodging it at the Shell Raiser. The subway car turned truck swerved to the left, effectively dodging the crate, before coming to a halt and unloading it's payload of four mutant turtle heroes.

"Gettin' real sick of you two," Raphael growled.

"Time to flush the fish down the toilet, and send the dog to the pound!" Michelangelo said by way of agreement before chuckling and saying, "Get it? 'Dog to the pound'? Cause his name is Dogpound?"

Fishface chuckled at this while Dogpound glared at Michelangelo with murder in his eyes. With a single snarl, Dogpound went down on all fours and rushed the turtles.

Donnie was the first to strike, and whacked the Akita humanoid in the face to force him back. Mikey assisted, and while they fought with Dogpound, Leo and Raph fought with Fishface.

"Attacking a shipment of medical supplies, Fishface? I'd say you couldn't get any lower, but considering where fish come from, that'd be redundant," Leo stated as he blocked a kick from one of the metallic legs.

"Business, turtles. We were specially hired by a contact who wanted something hidden on this ship. All Rich-Boy and I were doing was looking for it," Fishface explained.

"Oh yeah? What's hidden there?" Raph asked.

"Not one damn thing that concerns you!" Fishface stated, spinning his other leg to kick Raph in the face.

Mikey and Donnie, meanwhile, were managing to keep Dogpound on the ropes. The Akita humanoid was looking as if he was getting tired, which greatly helped in throwing him off his game. But when Dogpound smacked the two away from him he managed to pin each of the younger brothers down with a single hand; Michelangelo with his left, and Donatello with his right.

All of a sudden, an inhuman roar ripped through the air, causing both mutant turtle, dog, and fish alike to freeze. "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" a voice full of fury cried before a large scaly mass tackled Dogpound, effectively freeing Donnie and Mikey from his grasp.

Michelangelo dusted himself off and looked towards the nearby scuffle and froze. Dark green scales, long, thick snout, webbed hands and feet tipped with razor sharp claws, and a long, powerful tail; it could only be...

"Leatherhead!" Mikey cried out in joy at seeing his long lost friend.

The mutant alligator looked up briefly, just long enough for Mikey to see that Leatherhead's inner eyelids were not covering his eyes, meaning that Leatherhead was in full control of his faculties! And still, he fought with such fury...Mikey wasn't sure what to think.

Deciding to leave his partner to his fate, Fishface did a one-eighty and ran. However, he didn't get far.

"GOONGALA!" a young male voiced cried before a solitary figure fell from the sky and, with a down-stroke, hit the top of Fishface's head with a hockey goalie stick.

Leonardo's and Raphael's eyes widened in surprise at the surprise attack, and even more at the person responsible.

The man was about 6'2", raven black hair that didn't lay flat, and reached just above his shoulders. He had a medium build; svelte, like an Olympic runner. He wore a black sleeveless tee with a white insignia of an upturned fist with it's middle finger sticking out right in the center, faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, and tears along the thighs and calves, and black tennis shoes. Strapped to his back was a golf caddy filled with various sports equipment: a baseball bat, a cricket bat, a tennis racket, a golf club, a regular hockey stick, and, oddly enough, a sledgehammer! But nothing about his apparel was nearly as odd as the hockey mask on his face. The empty eye holes, nose holes, and the slits along the mouth gave it a skull-like appearance.

All in all, the teen looked _very_ intimidating.

"Well, if it isn't Rover and Nemo. We've been looking for you two for a long time," said the young masked man.

"You're not getting away this time," Leatherhead said with a growl.

"Oh damn. Not these two again. Time to go, street rat," Dogpound said and ran off.

"For once I agree with you, rich boy," Fishface replied and ran after his partner in crime.

"No you don't! Mikey, help me with this chain!" Donnie said as he grabbed a large chain and, with Mikey's help, managed to lasso it around Dogpound's ankle.  
While the chain was able to pull back the Akita humanoid a bit, Fishface used his fangs to bite through the chain. This made the younger turtles fall back after losing their leverage. And soon the villains were gone.

"Come on, LH, we gotta chase down those bozzo's!" the strange teen cried as he made to chase after the two mutants. However, Leatherhead stopped him by standing in his path.

"No, we must secure the shipment. They did not find it," Leatherhead replied to his young accomplice. Turning his head to give the turtles (Michelangelo in particular) a sidelong glace he added, "I must also tend to a...reunion."

The young man growled in frustration, pulling off his mask as he did so. "Fine, go to your stupid mutant reptile convention. I'll find the shipment." He then walked off to where Dogpound and Fishface had been searching through some cargo crates.

Leatherhead sighed and walked over to the turtles, who were looking at him with surprise. That is, except for Michelangelo. Leatherhead could clearly see the joy and happiness in the youngest turtle's eyes at seeing him again.

"Michelangelo," Leatherhead said with a smile.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran to his best friend, and jumping into his outstretched arms. "Dude! How'd you manage to get back? Last we saw, you got sent back to Dimension X with that giant statue guy!"

Leatherhead sighed and replied, "Traag, yes. I do not remember much of what happened when I first arrived in Dimension X. I think I may have lost myself completely to the rage within me. All I can see are blurry images of violence, destruction, and...death." Leatherhead hung his head in shame; he still felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for what he'd done.

Mikey gave a sympathetic look at hearing this. He understood why the giant alligator would feel so guilty. Despite his rough looks, Leatherhead was a very sensitive and gentle soul. And killing was not something he ever wanted to do unless he had to.

"Oh Leatherhead, it wasn't your fault. You just can't control it," Mikey said and patted the large hand comfortingly.

"I know, but I just wish that it wouldn't happen so often," Leatherhead said softly.

"Well, now that you're back, I can help you control your temper a bit more," Mikey said and hugged his fellow reptile. Leatherhead was a bit startled at first, but then he hugged Mikey back.

At this point Leo then turned to the masked human. "And just who are you? You sure don't seem like an average Joe." Leo pointed out.

"The name's Casey Jones," Casey said, looking up from his search. "And no, I ain't some average Joe. I'm the best damn vigilante in the city."

Leo raised a brow and said, "Really? If you're the best, then how come none of us have heard of you?"

"Actually, I think we may have," Donatello said. "On the police scanners, 'the Sports Bandit'?"

Casey grinned and replied, "That's me! Found my calling when I realized that beatin' up crooks was a way better way to get my anger under control than electro-shock therapy!" At this, Casey's grin turned slightly manic before returning to normal.

This caused Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael to look at him with a touch of concern and fear. Casey, however, never noticed because he'd returned to searching through the cargo crates.

"Okay...you said something about Xever and Bradford not finding something. What was it?" Leo asked.

"A prehistoric fossil that someone hired them to obtain. We don't know what it is, but if their client can revive it, it will pose a grave threat," Leatherhead explained.

"So that's why you came to stop them," Donnie said in understanding.

"That's right. For the last year or so these guys have been attacking these ships that belong to the man who also owns the fossil. He hid it on one of his ships, but so far it hasn't been found. And we want to keep it that way," Casey explained, not turning from his search.

"Alright, we can understand that. Now that leaves the question of how you two know each other." Leo said.

By this point, Casey had looked through all the cargo crates at the pier. Growling in frustration he said, "The fossil isn't here, LH! What now?"

After a moment Leatherhead replied, "Then he hasn't tried to ship it yet; perhaps waiting for Dogpound and Fishface to give up." He then turned to the turtles and asked, "I do not wish to impose upon you and your sensei, but could my friend and I use your lair as a base of operations?"

Before Leonardo could say anything, Michelangelo jumped up and exclaimed, "Of course!" much to his brother's chagrin.

Leatherhead, of course, of pleased. And so with Michelangelo leading the charge, the six returned to the sewer.

_**-MLH-**_

Back at the turtles lair, the turtles, Leatherhead, Casey, and Splinter were all sitting on the couches in front of the television. Splinter had prepared tea for everyone, to help ease any tension as Leatherhead began to weave his tale.

"As I said before, I do not remember much of my time in Dimension X; just as well, for I do not wish to remember any of it. But I do remember chasing down a unit of Kraang, and then streaks of purple energy began to swim around me. I blinked my eyes and found myself back on Earth. At first, I thought it was all an illusion created by the Kraang, and then I wondered if my own mind had conjured the image to protect me from the pain." Leatherhead's whole body drooped in sorrow as he made the trip down memory lane.

Michelangelo, sensing that his friend needed comfort, moved from his spot on the couch occupied by his father and brothers, and crawled into Leatherhead's lap. He then wrapped his arms around the mutant alligator's mid-section and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Leatherhead smiled in gratitude and wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey. The resulting scene raised a number of eyebrows, but no one said anything.

"Is there anything else you can remember about that day?" Donatello asked. "Did you see or feel anything unusual just before or just after returning to Earth?"

Leatherhead made a rumbling, "Hmm," sound, tilting his head slightly in thought. All of a sudden, his eyes went wide, causing Splinter and the turtles (except for Mikey) to tense up. "Of course! That was the day the Technodrome was to be teleported to Earth!"

Donatello's eyes went wide as a theory began to form in his head, like links in a chain snapping together one after the other. "Of course!" he exclaimed.

"Got something to share with the class there?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"When Leo smashed the power crystal, and the portal collapsed, a high-level quantum flux must have occurred. Anything quantum-linked to Earth would have been pulled back to where it belonged," Donatello explained.

Everyone looked at Donatello as though he'd grown a second head.

Donatello sighed, rolled his eyes, and explained, "Think of it as an invisible string of energy tethering us to this dimension, which explains why the Kraang needed April's energy. By pure coincidence, her quantum-link to this dimension was the strongest of anything on this planet."

Accepting this explanation, Leonardo then asked, "Okay, so why didn't the Technodrome get pulled back to Dimension X?"

Donatello took on a thinking pose before snapping his fingers and replying, "The quantum flux must have been uni-directional. Had the power crystals at both ends been destroyed at the exact same time, it's probable that the flux would have been omni-directional."

"So basically breaking the alien crystal-thing brought you back?" Raph asked.

"That's pretty much it, yes," Leatherhead confirmed.

"Well it's great to have you back Leatherhead. Now we can go back and catch up on things. And perhaps maybe we can find out who this secret client is that hired Fishface and Dogpound to find this fossil," Leo said.

"Yeah! And when we get back, I can make you my Pizza Noodle Soup, LH!" Mikey said gleefully and hugged his friend, which made Leatherhead smile.

"That sounds wonderful," Leatherhead said.

"You can have the soup, buddy, I'm more in the mood for angel-food cake," Casey said as he moved his eyes up and down the figure of an unknowing Donatello.

As Raph and Leo watched Casey ogle their brother they could only ask themselves one thing in their minds: how would Splinter break Casey's bones?

Splinter had indeed seen Casey's eyes wandering over the body of his son. Clearing his throat, he said, "Before we all retire for the night, I have one more question." Pinning Casey to the spot with a harsh glare he asked, "How do you fit into all of this?"

Casey chuckled sheepishly and said, "Well, it's kinda complicated. You see...LH used to be my pet alligator before he mutated."

All four of the turtle's eyes went wide at this shocking revelation. "WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, surprised me too," Casey said with a grin. "Back then I was just an innocent little 12 year old who loved punk rock; scrawny as hell, and a bit of a chip on my shoulder. Bought an egg from a guy on the street. It hatched into the cutest little gecko of an alligator."

Leatherhead sighed, rolling his eyes at having his past self being compared to a feeble little lizard.

"I thought I was doin' a bang-up job of hiding him. But my parents found out and promptly flushed him down the toilet. You guys know about what happened from there. So anyways, five years later and I'm walking down an alley heading home when this bright flash of light happens, and standing in front of me is this giant two-legged gator! A normal person would'a ran off screaming. Not me, though." Casey smirked as he puffed out his chest a bit, looking every bit the arrogant little punk he was.

"So what? You just hold out your hand for him to shake, like a bonehead?" Raphael asked.

Leatherhead smirked and replied, "More or less," pleased to be able to embarrass Casey in return.

Casey waved it off and continued, "Pfff, whatever. Point is, after I got him calmed down and with a moderately full belly, we got to talking. Traded backstories and found out who we were to each other. Everything else is history."

"Whoa! Like, what are the odds?" Mikey asked, amazed by the whole story.

"Astronomically small," Donatello answered, mind once again at work. "Further proof that chaos theory is a viable explanation to the operation of the universe."

Another blank stare awaited Donnie (with the exception of Casey, who just looked at him with amusement), but before Donnie could explain, Leo interjected with, "Let's leave that mystery unsolved for now. It's getting late and if any of us are going to be useful in this investigation, we should go to bed."

A round of agreement was heard, and so the turtles trudged off to their rooms; Leatherhead and Casey were given the couches to use. Before Leonardo entered his room, Splinter stopped him and said, "Leonardo, while you search for this fossil, and the identity of the client who seeks it, keep a close eye on Casey Jones."

"You noticed it too, Sensei," Leo replied, "how he looked at Donnie."

"Of course I did," Splinter replied, frowning deeply. "And if his intentions are not pure, it could mean grave danger."

Leo bowed and said, "_Hai_, I will not let him lay a finger upon my brother, Sensei."

"Good," Splinter replied before placing a hand on Leo's shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "_Yoku nemuru_ (sleep well), my son," Splinter added before walking away.

"_Oyasuminasai_ (goodnight), Sensei," Leo replied before entering his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's** **chapter 2, folks! Here we come across a plot twist, and see the beginnings of love! X3 Hope you all enjoy! Remember to give props to Ralyena Starrling!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

The next morning, after everyone had helped themselves to breakfast, the turtles left for their routine morning patrol. This left Leatherhead and Casey down in the lair with Splinter. Leatherhead chose to take the opportunity to ask Splinter to teach him to meditate. Leatherhead recalled Michelangelo telling him about the benefits of meditation. It had never occurred to Leatherhead to seek guidance in this matter until now simply because he couldn't help but find the whole thing rather ridiculous. But now, Leatherhead was willing to give it a try.

Leatherhead found Splinter sitting lotus-position on the floor of the lair's dojo. Leatherhead seated himself in front of Splinter, with but three feet of space between them. Leatherhead was unsure whether he should make his presence known or not, and so simply sat there, silent as possible. After a minute or two of this, Leatherhead grew weary of the waiting, and so drew in a breath to speak with. However, before he could say a single thing, Splinter raised his hand, wordlessly asking the mutant alligator to let him speak first.

"You surprise me, waiting as long as you did before trying to speak," Splinter said, eyes still closed.

"Heh, I suppose that even someone like me can be silent," Leatherhead said in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Anyone can be silent, Leatherhead. The key is to use that silence to it's fullest potential; to use it as a means of stripping away your surroundings so that you may focus on what lies within." Splinter said.

Just then a loud blare of rock music shook the room. Splinter's eyes snapped open into a glare.

Leatherhead chuckled sheepishly before standing up, saying, "Excuse me for a minute,", and leaving the dojo. The loud music abruptly stopped, followed by Casey exclaiming, "What the hell, LH?". A few minutes later, Leatherhead returned.

Splinter's eyes went wide at the sight before him: duct tape on his mouth, and arms pinned to his sides by the massive tail coiled around him was Casey! After Leatherhead returned to his former spot and gave him an expectant look, Splinter face-palmed and said, "I think you've spent too much time around my sons."

_**-TMNT-**_

Meanwhile, the turtles were free running across the roof tops of the city, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. So far they'd covered quite a bit of ground and everything was looking peachy in their city.

"Dude's this is soooo boring!" Mikey complained as he ran. "I could totally be back home helping Leatherhead with meditation, or making him a pot of pizza-noodle soup!"

"You do realize Master Splinter probably already has the whole meditation thing covered, right? Besides, you can barely meditate yourself; how do you expect to teach a mutant alligator with an even bigger temper than me?" Raphael replied with a smirk.

Mikey puffed out his cheeks at this and stuck out his tongue. "If I can meditate better than you I can help Leatherhead meditate!" Mikey stated.

"Why you little..." Raph started to say and raised his hands to strangle Mikey but Leo stood in the way.

"Easy, guys. Let's continue with our patrol, and then you can throttle Mikey all you want, Raph," Leo promised.

"Fine by me. I'll have an idea of how to deal with him by then," Raph said with a grin and cracked his knuckles, which made Mikey gulp.

"Psst! Hey! Turtles!" called out a voice that didn't belong to any of the brothers.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Donnie asked.

"Turtles! Hey!" the voice called out again.

"Yeah. It sounds like...someone is calling out to us," Leo said.

"Down here!" the voice called once more. The brothers looked down over the side of the building and were surprised to see, standing on a fire escape platform, Fong of the Purple Dragons.

"Fong?" Leonardo asked. "What are you doing down there?"

"Tsoi, Sid, and I have been looking for you," Fong replied. "We have heard some rumors that you might find interesting, given everything you've seen and done."

"What kind of rumors?" Raphael asked.

Fong looked around nervously before saying, "The kind that the Foot would want to get their hands on first."

All four of the turtle's faces paled. "Does this have anything to do with a man named 'Bishop'?" Leonardo asked.

Fong's eyes went wide as he said, "You've heard the rumors, then?"

"We know that he's after a fossil," Donatello answered. "What we don't know is where that fossil is."

"Then maybe I can still be of some use to you. Baxter Stockman has the fossil; it lies within his lab out near Prospect Park," Fong said.

Leo gave Fong a curt nod as he said, "Thank you, Fong," before hightailing it towards Prospect Park. "Donnie, contact Casey and Leatherhead on the Shell-Cell; send them the coordinates for Stockman's lab and have them meet us there pronto!"

"Got it," Donnie said before he called for the two.

"Why would Stockman have this fossil if it belongs to Bishop?" Raph asked.

"Maybe Bishop lost it in a bet and Stockman took it," Mikey suggested.

"A valid guess, Mikey, but I think there's more to it than that. After all, this wouldn't be the first time Stockman stole a piece of technology or something to fund his research. We'll learn more when we get there." Leo said.

A little over half an hour later, the turtle gang plus Leatherhead and Casey arrived in Prospect Park. It was thankfully not such a long trip, and they soon found themselves face to face with the lab in question. Leo checked over the area first before giving everyone the go-ahead to move forward. One by one, each male silently leaped from the top of the building to the roof of the lab. And as they looked into the skylight they saw a lone Baxter Stockman working away.

Using a throwing star, Donatello quickly and quietly unlatched the skylight's exit panel. The turtles stealthily made their way in, only for Leatherhead and Casey to leap in with a loud crash. This caused Baxter Stockman to jump and swing around to see what was going on.

"Turtles! Um...what can I do for you?" he asked, trying to sound innocent; there was no telling what they were here for.

Glaring at the scientist, Leonardo asked, "Where is the fossil, Stockman? We know you have it?"

"Fossil? What fossil?" Baxter asked, now very nervous as he knew exactly what they were looking for. "You must be confused, I'm an engineer, not an anthropologist; what would I need a fossil for?"

Leatherhead roared in fury before grabbing Stockman by the back of his shirt. "The fossil that Bishop is after! Where is it?"

A shrill squeak, like that of a terrified mouse, came from Baxter before he said, "Alright! I'll tell you! He came by earlier to pick it up from me! He didn't trust that I could safely ship it to him across the bay, so I arranged for several dummy crates to be shipped to distract any interested parties."

"Like Dogpound and Fishface!" Casey exclaimed in realization.

"And you," Raphael added with a smirk.

Frowning, Stockman said, "I knew that Xever and Bradford were after it for the sole purpose of trying to 'keep me in my place', but I didn't expect some snot-nosed street rat and his mutant flunky to after it too."

"Mind your tongue," Leatherhead growled, not really appreciating the 'mutant flunky' comment. This resulted in Baxter whimpering a bit.

"So while Dogpound, Fishface, Leatherhead, and Casey were busy keeping an eye on all the docks on the other side of the bay, you and Bishop arranged a face-to-face pick-up!" Donatello summarized. "That's genius!"

"Donnie!" Raph snapped.

"Sorry." Donnie said awkwardly. Baxter however disregarded their conversation and focused on Casey.

"Wait a minute...Casey? Casey Jones?" Baxter asked in surprise before he adjusted his glasses.

"Casey, you know this dude?" Mikey asked.

"No. I've never met him in my life before today," Casey said but the group could tell he was lying.

"How could you forget? You would visit my old lab with Bishop! And while you got my first name right, you called me 'Stoneman' instead of 'Stockman'. Not that I was opposed to it, of course," Baxter said.

"What?! Casey what's going on? You actually know Bishop and Stockman too?" Leo asked in surprise.

When all eyes landed on him, Casey broke out into a cold sweat. He didn't want to tell everyone the truth, but he knew that he had no choice. So, with a heavy sigh, Casey bit the bullet and spoke.

"Yes, I know Baxter. I did use to visit his lab. He was friends with Bishop," Casey explained.

"But why were you with Bishop in the first place?" Mikey asked. There was a long silence before Casey replied.

"Because...Bishop is my cousin." Casey admitted.

A silent tension fell across the lab as everyone looked at Casey with looks of utter surprise (Michelangelo and Donatello), understanding (Leatherhead), or deep suspicion (Raphael and Leonardo).

Casey nervously looked at each of the turtles and wondered who would pop first; currently, Raphael was his first guess.

Instead, it was Leonardo who spoke first.

"Casey, why didn't you tell us that Bishop was your cousin?" Leo asked with a deep frown.

"Well, can you blame a guy?" Casey replied. "I mean, put yourself in my shoes: your on a case to keep some bad shit from happening to the city you love, but the guy your after is a member of your family that you haven't seen or spoken to since you were a kid, and really, you don't really feel any familial bonds or responsibility to. Wouldn't you keep that little detail to yourself?"

Raph snorted and said, "You really expect us to believe you feel no loyalty or need to protect your kin? I mean, you kept Bishop's relationship to you a secret, so how can we know you ain't actually allied with Bishop?"

Leatherhead looked to Raphael and said, "I will vouch for Casey; he has no more of a connection to his family than the four of you do to whoever owned you as pets before you mutated."

Leonardo frowned and shook his head. "That's not the point," he said. "The real issue at hand is that Casey has an emotional attachment to this case; since his own cousin is the bad guy. When we finally confront Bishop, Casey might be persuaded to join his cousin, or worse, he may feel betrayed by his cousin and lose his head at a critical moment in that final battle." Inwardly smiling at his own genius as he realized that this would be a good opportunity to put some distance between Casey and Donatello, Leonardo concluded, "For the safety of this mission, Casey needs to stay on the sidelines."

Donatello frowned and cried out, "Are you serious?! Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Do you realize how much of an emotional attachment you had towards Karai? But did we ever keep you from going on patrol or missions because we might wind up facing off against her? No! So don't you dare stand there being all self-righteous!"

All eyes were now on Donnie and the absolute fury in his eyes. Casey had a look of absolute respect and admiration on his face as he looked at Donatello appraisingly. And this time, Donatello caught Casey's look and blushed.

"You have to be one of the few people in the world, besides LH, who actually stood up for me like that. But the way you do it...it's different. And I gotta say, I really liked it." Casey said as he moved closer to Donnie.

For the first time, the smart turtle could actually see how much taller Casey was compared to him, and he couldn't help but study his firm abs. Donnie stuttered to try and form a sentence while Mikey grinned knowingly. Raph, however, did not appreciate Casey's look to Donnie. He'd seen looks like that in the romance scenes of action flicks. And those were the kinds of looks that, when directed at your younger brother, earns a man a free kick in the ass.

"Right, well Donnie's little outburst aside, let's get back to business," Raph said as he got between the two.

Leonardo nodded in agreement, a little sore that Donatello had used his logical mind against him! This would make putting distance between Casey and Donatello even harder, not to mention the legitimate risk of keeping Casey on this mission when it was his own family they were after. "We need to find Bishop. Doctor Stockman, do you know where Bishop is?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm afraid not," Baxter replied. "He's always on the move, and has a number of safe houses dotted all over Manhattan, New York City, and Brooklyn. I've tried tracing his signal whenever he calls me, but he bounces the signal to such a degree that it's impractical to track him." Baxter then turned to his computer and began typing away. "However, I think I know someone who can help you; an old acquaintance of yours who I've recently networked with."

"Who?" Michelangelo asked, his curiosity piqued.

Baxter shook his head and printed out a sheet of paper. Grabbing the paper, he handed it to Leonardo and said, "Trust me. Go to this address tomorrow night at 10pm, and don't be late."

Leonardo took the offered sheet of paper and, after folding it, placed it in a pouch on his belt. He then bowed to Stockman and said, "Thank you for your help, doctor."

"Your welcome," Stockman replied. "Now please leave! I have some very important work to return to." He then turned away from the turtles, and returned to his work.

_**-TMNT-**_

Back at the lair, Leonardo was discussing the events of the evening with Master Splinter, who cautioned Leonardo about meeting Stockman's contact without even knowing who it was; even if (or especially because) Stockman considered this contact a past friend of the turtles.

Raph chose to lounge in front of the TV with his pet turtle, Spike, and try to find something interesting to watch.

Donatello was in his lab showing Casey all the cool thing's he'd invented. Casey ooh-ed and ah-ed over each piece of technology, and exclaimed, "Wicked!" upon seeing the Shellraiser and the stealth bike. Donatello couldn't help but swell with pride at Casey's comments regarding his work; it never even occurred to him that over a year ago it had been April he'd shown off his tech to.

Michelangelo was in the kitchen with Leatherhead, teaching him the secret recipe of his Pizza Noodle Soup.

"The trick is to slice up each slice of pizza into little strips before you puree them," Mikey said to Leatherhead, demonstrating by guiding the mutant alligator's hands with his own and helping him slice up the pizza into strips. Of course, doing so required that Michelangelo be tucked in front of Leatherhead; his shell pressed firmly against Leatherhead's torso.

"I see. I hope this closeness doesn't bother you, Michelangelo," Leatherhead said.

"Of course it doesn't! I like being close to you, LH. Now that we've sliced up the pizza, next we puree them. But the blender get's unsteady sometimes, so could you hold the sides down?" Mikey asked.

"Certainly," the gator said, firmly holding the blender while Mikey put the slices in.

After capping the appliance, they turned it on. But what Mikey did next was something Leatherhead wasn't expecting: he placed his hands over his own.

"I also like the feel when the blender shakes. I hope you don't mind me putting my hands on yours, Leatherhead," Mikey said with an innocent smile.

Leatherhead's body tensed up as Michelangelo's hands gently placed themselves atop his. The both of them could now feel the vibrations of the blender as it's motor spun the blade, turning the solid food within into a paste.

Feeling self-conscious, Leatherhead said, "Perhaps you should hold the blender yourself? My hands are very rough and scaly; they must be chaffing your hands by now." He then tried to move his hands away, but Michelangelo surprisingly held them in place.

Looking up into Leatherhead's eyes, Mikey said, "I don't mind. I actually like how your scales feel. They're smoother than you think." As if to prove his point, Michelangelo began to slowly, teasingly, stroke Leatherhead's hands, memorizing every curve, every angle, every inch.

Leatherhead shivered slightly; the younger turtle's ministrations were incredibly alluring and...arousing. Taking a quick peek, he was mortified to find that he was indeed becoming aroused!

In a split second, Leatherhead jerked away from Michelangelo, the blender (no longer being held in place, shot into the air, and it's contents flew all over the kitchen and the two mutant reptiles residing within it.

Using the breathing exercises Splinter had conveyed to him earlier that day before joining the turtles to confront Stockman, Leatherhead cleared his mind and regained control of his libido. He then turned to face Michelangelo, whom he was sure would be furious with him. He took an apologetic and contrite posture and said, "Forgive me, Michelangelo! I will clean this up immediately!"

Michelangelo starred at him for a moment, his expression unreadable, before his lips quirked upwards leading to a full-on laugh. "Dude," he said, "you seriously have pizza-paste all over you!" No more words came as he fell to the floor laughing.

Leatherhead's eyes widened, realizing that Mikey didn't seem to actually care about the incident, nor had he noticed Leatherhead's arousal. And watching Michelangelo literally rolling on the floor laughing, Leatherhead couldn't help but join in the laughter.

As the two mutant reptiles struggled to control their giggles, if for no other reason than to be able to eat pizza-paste off of every surface in the kitchen, a certain rat smiled; happy that his youngest had found his sunshine again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ralyena and I are on a roll! XD Here's chapter 3, y'all! And to start us off we have some 1-on-1 Casey/Donnie time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

The sun was starting to dip in the afternoon sky the next day as Donnie worked on the Shellraiser. He wanted to tune the vehicle up perfectly in the event they'd have a big fight; and of course, they would. But as Donnie worked under the Shellraiser, to pull out a rusted pipe, he failed to notice a pair of feet coming his way.

The owner of those feet was Casey, and he wanted some one on one time with Donnie. When Mikey told him that the smart turtle was in the garage, he smirked. This would be the perfect chance to both be alone with the cutie, and make his intentions clear. So with his plan set, Casey walked inside and knelt down to see Donnie's grease stained face.

"Yo, Donnie-boy," Casey greeted. The new voice was such a surprise, Donnie raised his head up in shock and hit himself.

"Oww! Damn it!" Donnie cursed.

Casey bent down on one knee to get face-to-face with Donatello. "Wo-ho! Color me surprised," Casey said, "I had no idea intellectuals could cuss like that; _at all_!" He then winked at Donnie to show he was teasing.

Donnie rolled his eyes and replied, "Ordinarily I do keep my tongue in check, but since neither my father nor my brothers are around, and you startled me, I dropped my guard." He then tried to stand up but found he was a little dizzy; that hit on the head must have been worse than he thought!

Thankfully, Casey was there to help Donnie to his feet. "Easy there, Einstein. You're starting to get a bruise on your head bigger than the Big Apple!"

Donnie sighed and replied, "I'll need to check for a concussion, then. I've got a pen light in my lab, can you take me to it?"

"I'll do ya one better!" Casey replied as he dug around in one of his pants pockets. Finding what he was looking for, he dug out a key-chain and isolated the small flashlight. "So, what do I do with this thing?"

"Shine the light into my eyes; check to see if the pupils contract. You should also move it from side to side; make sure my eyes can successfully follow it, and that their movements are smooth."

"So basically make sure your eyes don't look shit-faced drunk. Got it," Casey said, chuckling when Donnie grumbled at his vulgar way of putting it. He then proceeded to perform the test on Donnie's eyes as directed.

"Do they look okay?" Donnie asked.

"Yep. You're in the clear, Donnie-boy. Which is good, cause I didn't want anything to happen to those pretty eyes," Casey said with a smile that made the turtle blush a little, and so decided to change the subject before he got flustered again, like in Baxter's lab.

"So, did you want something?" Donnie asked.

"I wanted to talk to ya, but you look busy. Would you like a hand?" Casey asked.

Donnie thought about it for a while, then he shrugged. Casey looked like an able enough person to work with machinery; far more able than Mikey or Raph at any rate. What's the worse that could happen?

"Sure. Go into the supply closet and get the proper safety gear first while I pull out this pipe," Donnie said.

"Right-o, boss," Casey replied as he turned around, smirking. Now was his chance. He ran to the storage closet, pulled out the safety gear, and ran back. Donnie had only barely gotten back down on to his hands and knees, and was now proceeding to play an uphill battle of tug-o'-war with the pipe. Casey would have just stood there and admired the glorious view, but an even better idea popped into his head. Walking over to Donnie, he said, "Here let me help you with that." He then practically climbed on top of Donnie (coincidentally positioning his groin right at Donatello's bum, of course) and reached for the pipe.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Donnie screeched in surprise; his whole face bright red.

Grinning smugly, Casey replied, "I'm helping you pull out this rusty pipe. This position offers me more leverage, so now all we gotta do is work together to pull it out. Why, what did you think I was doing?"

Donnie didn't dare answer that question, especially because Casey had used an all too innocent tone when asking it; he knew exactly what Donnie thought he was doing. "Just pull it out, alright!" Donnie commanded, realizing too late the implication of what he'd said.

"So eager," Casey teased. "Alright, on the count of three: one," he and Donnie gave a slight tug to prepare themselves, "two," one more tug, "three!" Together, they jerked back hard, and with a rather loud _SNAP!_ the pipe popped off.

The hard pull resulted in Donnie falling backwards into Casey's arms and the delinquent instinctively tightening his hold on Donnie.

"Ugh! Man, this thing was harder than I thought," Donnie groaned.

'_That's not the only thing that'll be hard_,' Casey thought with a moan. The two were so caught up in the moment, they failed to notice Raph walk in.

"Hey Don, can you help me check Spike's weight? He looks a little..." Raph stopped cold when saw Casey and Donnie in, by far, the most suggestive position ever. Even Spike's normally stoic look turned into shock.

Casey and Donnie both took stock of the position they were in. Casey, of course, grinned and made no effort to let Donatello go. Donatello, on the other hand, was beat red again. Looking back up at Raphael who was looking _very_ upset, Donnie scrambled to say, "I-It's not what it looks like! We were pulling out a rusty pipe...and..."

"I don't care if you were 'pulling out a rusty pipe', or whatever you call wanna call this!" Raph growled, stalking towards the two and yanking Donnie out of Casey's grasp before pushing the younger turtle behind him. His eyes then focused on Casey as he said, "My brother is _not_ gay, and he's certainly not gonna be gay with the likes of you, bonehead!"

Casey grinned challengingly. Standing up he replied, "Ain't that kinda his choice to make? Seems to me like he wasn't too upset about what I was doin? He probably liked i-"

The the older teen never finished, as Raphael immediately slugged him in the face, sending him back to the ground.

"RAPH!" Donnie exclaimed, moving to put himself between his brother and the human. "I assure you, I'm still a virgin! I needed his help to pull out a rusty exhaust pipe from under the Shellraiser; everything was under control!"

Raphael looked from his brother, who looked both pleading and commanding, to Casey, who was sitting up and spitting out his two front teeth. "Fuck! You have any idea how mu'th tha's gonna co'th to fixth?" Casey lisped.

"No, and I don't give a damn! If I ever catch you messin' with Donnie again, I'll knock out every last one of those teeth!" Raph stated; Spike snapped threateningly at Casey for good measure.

"Ooh, a bigger th'urtle and a littler th'urtle. I'm th'o th'cared." Casey replied mockingly with a feigned frightened look.

"Not as scared as you will be, you sawed off, smug, mother..." Raph couldn't finish his curse as Leo, Leatherhead, and Mikey came into the garage.

"Guys, it's night time. We should get ready to leave and meet this guy Baxter told us about," Leo said.

"Hmm...why do I smell blood?" Leatherhead asked as his snout wrinkled in displeasure at the scent. Mikey then noticed Casey's bleeding mouth and gasped in shock.

"Dude! What happened to your mouth?" Mikey asked and walked over to get a closer look.

"Raph," Leo said and gave his hot tempered brother a pointed look.

"What? How can you be so sure it was me? Maybe the bonehead fell into a wall or something," Raph said defensively.

"Yeah, a green a'th-hole wall," Casey snapped.

"Enough!" Leo said, silencing everyone with his single-word command. "This not the time nor the place; we have a mission to carry out. So grab your gear and load up now!"

Casey and Raph grumbled out an affirmative reply before trudging off to gather whatever they might need.

Michelangelo looked confusedly from his older brother to Leatherhead's human companion before scooting over to Donnie and asking, "What's up with them?"

Donatello blushed slightly and replied, "Don't ask."

-_**TMNT-**_

The address Baxter Stockman had supplied them with turned out to be a large church. It was the dead of night, so no one was out and about. Leo parked the Shellraiser in a nearby alley before leading his team across the rooftops and to the church. As they reached the church's roof, the bell tower rang out a series of tones. Donatello quickly realized it was morse code for "INSIDE".

"Inside, but inside where?" Donnie asked.

"Let's look around the place for a switch or a door. There has to be one somewhere," Leo said. At this, everyone started moving things around to find either a hidden switch or a door.

"What would a hidden switch or door look like?" Mikey asked.

"Well, before you even ask, it won't say 'This is the Secret Door' or anything like that," Raph stated.

"Shoot!" Mikey grumbled.

"Hey guys, look at what I found," Donnie called out, causing everyone to see what the smart turtle discovered.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Look at the bottom ends of this old building schematic. They look like they've been touched very often, because I can see fingerprints," Donnie said, pointing at the fingerprints that could clearly be seen with a naked eye.

"Lemme see!" Mikey said enthusiastically, as he squeezed in to get a real close view. Curiosity guiding his hand, he pressed his own finger up against the fingerprint. A portion of the wall next to them suddenly slid back and up to reveal the very secret passage they were looking for.

"Boo-Yah! Mikey: 1, Secret Passage: 0!" he exclaimed, doing a little victory dance as he did.

Leatherhead chuckled in amusement while Michelangelo's own brothers looked at him with exasperation.

"Doe'th he do th'is all th'e th'ime?" Casey asked.

"Take a wild guess,"Raphael replied.

Everyone moved over to look down the secret passage, which was, in fact, a set of stairs leading down. The wall was lined with torches to light the way, but that didn't help eradicate the eerie-ness of it all.

"All right, guys. We've got a job to do, so let's do it," Leonardo said before he passed through the threshold and started descending the stairs. Following him were Donatello, Raphael, Casey, Michelangelo, and Leatherhead (who barely managed to squeeze through and was forced to walk on all fours).

At the end of the stairs was a door. They could see a bit of light peeking out from under it, which meant someone was inside and was utilizing an electricity-based light source since no torch could create a white light.

Leo took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Upon opening the door, Leo and everyone else piled in. The room looked like a cross between a science lab and a Shakespearean library. There were high tech machines, poetry books, busts of noted scientists, and literary majors and so on.

"Ugh, it's like a nerd paradise in here," Raph groaned and shuddered.

"Let's test that just to be sure. Any comment, bro?" Mikey asked his third oldest brother.

"I must be in heaven..." Donnie uttered softly as he looked upon the room in awe.

"Well, my humble abode is far from the divine pedestal, Donatello, but I am flattered," said an Irish accent.

Everyone looked up to see a smiling mutant chimpanzee hanging from a set of monkey bars that had been bolted to the roof. The chimpanzee swung out and let go of the monkey bars, flipping in mid air, and finally landed in a fancy chair one would expect to find in an old English home's study.

"Dr. Rockwell?" Donatello asked, unable to believe his eyes. The last they'd seen of the scientist, they'd released him out into the city, and he'd almost immediately gotten into a fight with an angry driver. More to the point, his behavior was more animal-like than human, and he certainly couldn't speak!

"I am certain that all of you have questions for me. I will do my best to answer them all. That said, however, I suspect time is of the essence in your venture. I received a message from Baxter Stockman explaining that you needed to locate the man known only as 'Bishop'."

"Yeah, that sums it up," Leonardo replied.

"How did you learn to speak?" Donnie asked.

"Well, that's an interesting little story. This occurred about a week after our initial encounter. Over time I began to notice that my mental capabilities necessary for speech were turning back to normal. It seemed as if some of the primal monkey DNA was beginning to, for lack of a better phrase, wear off. I believe it had to do with the drugs, that my back stabbing colleague Falco gave me, burning out," Rockwell explained.

"Oh, I see. He gave you those drugs to keep you from being able to speak so you wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he did," Donnie said in realization.

"That's right. And now that I am able to speak, I'd like nothing more than to give that bastard a piece of my mind. But that's for another day. Now, you want to find Bishop, yes?" Rockwell asked.

"Yes," Leatherhead said, "it is of the utmost importance that we do."

Dr. Rockwell only then noticed the two additional members of the turtles' group. He raised a single brow and asked, "Out of curiosity, who are they?"

Before Michelangelo could, excitedly, go into a rather long and tedious explanation, Leonardo cut in and replied, "Friends; Leatherhead and Casey Jones."

"I see," Dr. Rockwell replied before shrugging and saying, "Bishop is currently residing in a mansion safe-house out on the rural outskirts of the city; quite a few colonial homes from the 18th century still exist in those parts. Some have been turned into museums, others have been turned into summer retreats by politicians and celebrities."

"I know the area," Casey said, his lisp not so apparent as he was now getting used to compensating for no longer having two front teeth. "I'm willing to bet he's stayin' in grandpa's old place."

All eyes were now on Casey who gave them all a defiant look in return.

"So what Stockman told me in his message was true, you and Bishop are family," Dr. Rockwell said. "No matter, family feuds will happen, and time will see them either fade away or fester."

"This ain't exactly a family feud, Dr.!" Casey replied angrily. "This is about my cousin tryin' to take over the world!"

Dr. Rockwell looked at Casey like one would a child who wasn't grasping a concept that seemed so obvious. "You are family, are you not? And this issue of Bishop plotting to take over the world has brought a tense wedge between you two, has it not? I would certainly call that a family feud."

"Call it whatever you want, the point is that when I see that bastard, all of this ends," Casey stated, and cracked his knuckles before a dangerous glare appeared on his face that shocked everyone, even Rockwell, who had managed to stay stoic for the most part.

"Okay...well thank you for helping us, Dr. Rockwell. We'll just be going. Come on, Casey," Leo said, gently tugging the human delinquent along.

"Any time, boys. Get home safely," Rockwell said. Just as he jumped off his seat to return to the monkey bars above him, Donnie came to his side.

"Say, you wouldn't be in the market for a roommate, would you? I can cook and clean," Donnie said with a wide smile.

"Let's go, Donnie!" the turtles called out.

"Aww man! Fine. Here's my number, call me," Donnie said to the monkey hybrid and gave him his Shellcell number before leaving.

Dr. Rockwell chuckled and shook his head.

_**-TMNT-**_

As Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leatherhead, and Casey approached the Shellraiser, Leonardo stopped. With nothing but a look to Raphael, the red bandana wearing turtles had Casey pushed up against the side of their vehicle. A resounding cry of "Raph!" came from the two younger turtles, but was unheard by the one they called out as Leo moved to Raphael's side and said, "Just what the shell was that, back in there?"

"Fuck you! I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" Casey replied, hands wrapped around Raphael's wrist and trying to push the green arm off of him.

"I think you hit the nail right on the head yesterday, Leo. This little punk is gonna get us all killed!" Raph growled.

"Stop this!" Leatherhead growled in return. All eyes were now on him, as each individual (turtle and human alike) knew all too well the danger that accompanied a certain mutant alligator's growl. Leatherhead himself was having to take a few deep breaths before saying, "You do not understand the severity of the risk that Bishop poses, as you do not also understand the betrayal Casey feels towards Bishop."

"But Leatherhead," Mikey said, slowly placing a comforting hand on his friend's arm, "he's talking about killing a guy...his own family! We don't kill!"

"And so he will not," Leatherhead said, directing a look at Casey. At that moment, it seemed that Leatherhead was reminding Casey of some previous vow that had been taken.

"I'm afraid we can't take that risk," Leonardo replied. "Casey is officially off the mission. Tomorrow morning we'll contact April; she and her father can perform recon before we hit Bishop's safe-house. We won't need his knowledge of the area."

"But Leo, wouldn't that be riskier? If this Bishop guy is as sharp as Baxter and Casey said, then he'll easily spot them and slip past." Donnie pointed out.

Leo grumbled at this. How he hated it when Donnie was right!

"Damn, that's true," Leo uttered.

"Even if it is true, we're not going to work with this lunatic any longer!" Raph stated with a glare, which Casey returned. Just as a fight seemed inevitable, Donnie stepped in.

"That isn't fair Raph! Casey never said once that he'd kill Bishop! He just said that it would end. And you're the last person to talk about kicking someone off the team since you gave us trouble about kicking you off! Casey knows where Bishop is, and any recon April and her dad do will take too long. We're letting Casey help us and that's final!" Donnie shouted and stood at his full height and slammed down his staff which unleashed the hidden blade.

Everyone was caught off guard by Donnie sticking his neck out for Casey, and asserting himself and his opinion on the matter. They were also surprised to find Donnie not wanting to bring April in on this, if for no other reason than to spend time with her. Was this really the same Donatello they all knew and loved?

Sighing in defeat, Leo commanded Raph to release Casey, which the 2nd eldest turtle did, honestly afraid of Donatello's wrath.

Free from Raphael's grasp, Casey quickly climbed into the Shellraiser, giving a thoughtful look back to Donatello before climbing all the way in.

Donatello retracted the hidden blade in his staff and followed Casey inside. Along the way, Leo stopped him and said, "This discussion isn't over, Donnie. He is dangerous. Ever since he showed up, you haven't been acting like yourself."

Donatello narrowed his eyes and replied, "So I show a little back-bone for once, and suddenly I'm not myself? Maybe you would prefer the quiet little science geek that obeyed your ever command and never questioned your every decision, but I don't. I'm growing up, Leo, maybe you should too."

And with that, Donatello silently entered the former subway car and manned his station.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION: Prepare to be overloaded by fluff, and blown away by badassery! You have been warned. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ralyena Starrling and I own nothing.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

The drive back to the turtles' lair was silent and uncomfortable. Donatello was starred at his station's monitors with a deep frown; it seemed that only half his mind was actually focused on the task of keeping an eye on the Shellraiser's systems, and the other half was focused on cursing Leonardo to oblivion.

Michelangelo, who was much more attuned to the emotional states of his brothers than he let on, was upset himself; he hated seeing his brothers fighting. From day one, he'd been the buffer to keep Leo and Raph from pulverizing each other, and the nuisance that Donnie needed to pull him out of his lab every once and a while.

Leatherhead, who was crouched beside Mikey, could see the look of distress on the youngest turtle's face. Michelangelo was special to him not only because he saw the man inside the monster (so to speak), but because he was always so jovial. In an effort to lift Michelangelo's spirits, the mutant alligator grabbed Mikey's hand in his own, and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb into the back of Mikey's palm.

Michelangelo looked up from the large map in front of him, and smiled at Leatherhead. A smile that Leatherhead returned before giving Mikey's hand an affectionate squeeze.

_**-TMNT-**_

Back at the lair, each turtle trudged off to their own room. Casey hopped onto the couch, flipped on the TV, and starred at it, pouting. Leatherhead made to curl up on the rug in front of the TV, but was stopped when Michelangelo came out of his room, grabbed him by the hand, and asked, "Can we talk?"

Leatherhead looked at Mikey in surprise for a moment before nodding. The youngest turtle was the last one Leatherhead would expect to hear a sentence as serious as "Can we talk?". The two walked into Mikey's room and once the door was closed they were officially alone.

"What is it, Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asked.

Michelangelo sat down on the floor and motioned Leatherhead to do the same. After that, Michelangelo looked up at him and smiled. "So much has happened since you got back that we haven't really had a chance to really catch up. There's so much I held back a year ago when we asked for your help to reclaim the power crystal because of the mission. And then, you were gone..." At this point, Mikey's smile had grown sad, and a few tears had slowly made their way down the side of his face.

Leatherhead was shocked by this, and instinctually picked Michelangelo up and placed him in his lap. He then began to gently wipe away the younger turtle's tears.

Michelangelo sniffed and continued, "The days after that were hell. During the missions, I maintained a mask of aloof, hyperactive, goofball, but at night, I would cry myself to sleep because I lost you, and because I never got to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Leatherhead inquired, a slight purr accenting his words and causing a rumble in his chest that the small mutant turtle seemed to find relaxing. He was, however, surprised when Michelangelo, blushing ever so slightly, gently grasped both sides of his long snout and pulled it down to meet Mikey's awaiting beak.

Michelangelo was kissing _him_!

Michelangelo had feelings _for_ _him_!

Leatherhead soon cast all thought aside and merely hugged Michelangelo closer, deepening the kiss. The couple moaned from the intimate touch. This was the first time they'd ever been so close and felt such a rush. It opened a whole new world to their relationship, and it felt beautifully right. Mikey and Leatherhead were so caught up with each other, that they failed to notice a knock at the door until the person knocking spoke.

"I am glad to see that the two of you have finally said the things that needed to be said," Splinter said.

Eyes widening comically in fear of reprimand, Leatherhead turned to see the father of the turtle he had been kissing looking at the two of them. He tried to apologize, but Splinter simply held up his hand to silence him.

"As I'm sure Michelangelo said to you, those days following your disappearance were the worst days he had ever faced," the mutant rat said. "They were the worst days for me, as well. For so long, Michelangelo has been the pillar of light and happiness that has kept this family in balance. To see him so downtrodden, so _heartbroken_..." Splinter moved to stand behind Michelangelo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My son, all I want is for you to be happy...to never again have your light blocked by a cloud of sadness. If this is truly what you want, then I will accept it."

Michelangelo, who's head was tilted back so as to face his father and sensei, smiled and said, "Yeah...he makes me happy." Mikey resumed facing Leatherhead and said, "_You_ make me happy."

Leatherhead's heart had never felt so light. "Never once did you see me as a monster," he said. "Never once did you fear me as your brothers did, or give up on me. You have been, and always will be, my most precious person." He paused, then, and added, "If this is love, Michelangelo, then I, with all of my heart, do love you."

Satisfied with Leatherhead's response, Splinter left the two to resume their previous actions, which they took to with gusto.

That night, Leatherhead slept with Michelangelo tucked in his strong, loving arms.

_**-TMNT-**_

It was 10am the next morning when Leo woke up feeling hungry. As he passed by the living room to go to the kitchen, an odd sight caught his eye. Leo doubled back and looked in the living room, then gasped. Sitting in front of the TV, watching what appeared to be Beauty and the Beast, were Mikey and Leatherhead. His youngest brother was snuggled up so close to Leatherhead's side that it seemed like he would fuse with him. Leatherhead had his tail wrapped snugly around Mikey, and even with his back to him, the leader could tell Leatherhead was smiling.

"Holy odd couples, Captain..." Leo uttered in shock.

Just then, Donnie and Casey came in and stopped when they saw Leo standing there.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Donnie asked, forgetting that for the sake of principle he was still supposed to be angry with his two older brothers (Leo in particular).

"Yeah, dude. You look like you saw a ghost," Casey said.

Leo didn't answer, and instead pointed at Mikey and Leatherhead. When the two looked in they couldn't help but smile.

"Well, look at that. They're actually a cute pair," Donnie said.

"Heh, about damn time!" Casey added. "The big-guy sure did mention Mikey a lot when we were a dynamic duo. I was wondering if he had the hots for the kid."

At that moment, Raphael neared the group and said, "Hey, what's with the crowd?" He then looked in and saw his youngest brother kiss Leatherhead as, on the TV, Mrs. Potts began to sing the movie's titular song.

"Casey, go get my camera. Mikey would kill me if I didn't capture this stupid look on Raph's face," Donnie said with a grin.

Shaking himself out of his state of shock, Raphael said, "What the hell?! When did this happen?"

"Though it is not really any of your business, Raphael, it happened last night," Splinter said, bringing all eyes to him as he sat at the dining room table, sipping a cup of tea. "They have my blessing. Now, leave them be. Eat breakfast and prepare for the day's events. I fear this may be the last moment of peace any of you get before you leave to confront Bishop. I have already called April and her father, they should be here soon to help with the preparations."

With that, the three eldest turtles and Casey left the two lovebirds, and instead focused on breakfast.

It was early in the afternoon when Michelangelo and Leatherhead finally took the time to separate and eat, but they would still give each other passing glances with every bite of food. Raph could only gag at the sight, but a hit from Donnie's staff shut him up. A little after that, April and Kirby showed up. While the two parents took the time to catch up, April did the same with her mutant friends.

"Hey guys. How are things...Leatherhead? You're back!" April exclaimed in joyful surprise.

"Yes, and I can't imagine myself being anywhere else. How have you been, April?" Leatherhead asked.

"Oh fine. Just going through high school and avoiding evil mutants and ninjas. Nothing unusual. But, the bigger question is how are you doing? I didn't think we'd see you again." April said.

Leatherhead's smile reached from one ear-hole to the other (a task not entirely impossible for an alligator) as he said, "The best I have ever felt in a long time." His eyes then darted to the youngest of the four mutant turtles, who returned Leatherhead's look with an adoring one of his own.

It didn't take April long to come to the correct conclusion, and when she did, she smiled and hugged Leatherhead before hugging Mikey. "I'm so happy for you two," she said, "congratulations!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all over the moon about Mikey and his _boyfriend_," Raphael grumbled. "Sheesh, you'd think people would have better things to do than worry about who's with who!"

April grinned mischievously and replied, "What's wrong, Raphael? Are you jealous? Would you like _boyfriend_ too?"

At that, everyone at the table fell out of their chairs laughing.

Raphael spun to face April with murder in his eyes. "NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS! I DO NOT WANT A BOYFRIEND! I DON'T EVEN SWING THAT WAY!"

April giggled and said, "Relax, Raph, I was only joking. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you somewhere.

"Him? Yeah right," Casey teased. "Who'd want to date a short-fused bozo like him?"

April turned her eyes to the strange young man in the room. Shoulder-length black hair, strong, svelte build, and punk-rock attire? "Who're you? Gene Simmons' son?"

"Please. That little Beverly Hills mansion boy has nothing on me, Princess. I'm the one and only Casey Jones," Casey said. At hearing the name April hummed in thought.

"Casey Jones...Casey...wait, I remember now! You're that sports themed vigilante I've heard of on the news!" April said.

"That's me. No one can copy this style. Ain't that right, Donnie-Boy?" Casey asked with a grin and shameless wink to the smart turtle.

"Donnie-Boy?" April repeated sharply.

"Oh yeah. This cutie here stood up for me when no one else would, and twice to boot! We're pretty close, I'd say," Casey stated as he wrapped his arm around Donnie, who blushed hotly.

The reactions were as follows: Mikey and Leatherhead grinned, while Leo, Raph, and April stiffened and glared at the delinquent. But then, April's lips formed into a tight smile.

"Interesting. Leo, Raph, step into my office," April said and walked to the living room.

Leonardo and Raphael gave each other a surprised look; they'd never seen April so commanding before...this couldn't be good. And with that in mind, they agreed that it wouldn't make matters any better by making April wait. So, they hurried along after her, leaving Casey to gaze flirtatiously at Donnie, who did his best to ignore both Casey and the fluttering in his stomach.

Once the three were in the living room and the door was shut, April glared murderously at the two eldest turtles and all but shrieked, "Who the hell does that punk think he is? He's like, three years older than Donnie! It'd be like me dating a college freshman, and let me tell you, my dad would have kittens about that!"

Leo shrugged helplessly and said, "It's not like we aren't trying, but you heard Casey: Donnie's stuck his neck out for the guy twice! It's like trying to convince someone other than Michelangelo that one plus one equals 2!"

April frowned, seeing the problem. Donatello was clever and witty, and could easily outsmart any opponent in a game of logic. There was no one that could out-logic Donatello. April sighed and said, "It doesn't make sense, I thought Donnie was still crushing on me!"

Raphael sneered at the pitiful teen and replied, "Maybe if you had taken the time to give him a straightforward 'yes' or 'no'."

"Raph," Leo hissed warningly, but Raph trudged on.

"I mean, the guy made it painfully honest that he was head over heels. I shit you not, the first time he laid eyes on you, he said you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen! And not once did you do anything to let him know you were equally interested!"

"Raph, that's enough!" Leo barked.

"No, he's right," April cut in, disheartened by the _painfully_ logical argument Raphael had made (and wasn't that scary). "I should have said something. If I'd said 'yes', maybe he wouldn't have so easily defended Casey, and you would have been rid of him." April hung her head in defeat.

"Hey now, don't give up on us yet! If anyone can get through that thick head Donnie has, it's you, April," Raph said.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"We figured that perhaps you could not so much tell Donnie what we think, which is that Casey is a delinquent, on the edge creep, and he should stay away from him, but explain to him as nicely as possible that Casey is a bad influence," Leo explained.

"Leo, I'm not sure if I could do that. I mean, even though we don't personally like him, Donnie wouldn't stand up for Casey if he didn't think it was worth it. We all know that," April said.

"Yeah. But at this point, if me or Raph say even Casey's name, Donnie glares at us or just gives us the cold shoulder. So perhaps you could be our, you know, infiltrator," Leo said.

"Infiltrator? Leo, have you been stealing from Splinter's 007 movie collection again?" April asked with a pointed look.

"No! Of course not...I had Spike do it," Leo said as if that would make it better, but to no avail.

"You trained my tortoise to steal spy movies? I knew something was up when you said you wanted to take Spike on his walk, but I wasn't sure. You sicken me," Raph said, and turned his head from his brother.

"Okay, conspiracy of using tortoises to steal spy movies aside, what do you mean by infiltrator?" April asked.

"Exactly what it means," Leo said. "Endear yourself to Donatello. The two of you are still pretty close friends; he might even think of using you to convince _us_! You can get prime intel on how Casey and Donnie are together; gather evidence of Casey being a bad influence."

April raised a single brow and replied, "You're kidding, right? Do you honestly believe that's gonna work?"

Raphael snorted in amusement and answered, "Only one way to find out."

April looked from Leo to Raph and sighed; she hated being ganged up on like this! "Fine," she said, "I'll go play 'Love-Spy' on Donatello and Casey, but you two owe me big!"

Their discussion over, the three left the living room and re-entered the kitchen/dining room to finish their breakfast before beginning their strategizing session for going after Bishop.

"The house has a wine cellar; we can use that as our entry-point," Casey said.

"Agreed," Donatello added, "the back door is too obvious, and the front door is just out of the question."

"There's also a porch on the third floor," Casey said, still brain-storming, "if we split into teams we could enter through both the cellar and suspended porch and really catch Bishop off guard.

"No, if we're going to do this, we should do it together," Leo stated vehemently. "No splitting up."

Donnie glared at Leo and said, "What makes you think we're all going? A smaller team would be easier to get in and out, undetected, with. Casey, April, and I will go."

"Me?!" April exclaimed in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because you'd be the perfect distraction. Casey can't do it because it would alert Bishop too soon. And I can't do it for...well...obvious reasons," Donnie said.

"I guess..." April trailed off.

"Wait a minute, why can't we go?" Leo asked.

"Because when it comes to tactical planning, I'm in charge," Donnie stated.

"Now hold it! You can't just step in and tell us what to do..." Raph stopped when Donnie leveled him with the coldest glare ever. "...without a congratulation on doing a good job of it. Sir," Raph said with a nervous laugh.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Any questions?" Donnie asked and smacked his staff in his hand and gave the room occupants a glare.

"No," Everyone said with stiff fear, save Casey who was eying Donatello and his leadership ability with respect and a hint of lust. Ignoring Casey's look, for now, Donatello said, "Good. April, Casey, suit up and load up!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to mention I made a LeatherAngelo AMV on YouTube! Go to www . youtube watch?v=nHFrwg4fK8c Hope you enjoy!**

**Here's another chapter, folks! We're going after Bishop this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Dark Fox Tailz for his suggestion. While I'm afraid we couldn't quite do what he suggested, we did set up a precursor for it. As always, props to my coauthor Ralyena Starrling for her help in writing this. And so, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

Half an hour later, and the three were on there way to Bishop's lab in the Shellraiser. Donnie took the wheel and left Casey with the weapons (which were locked and could only be unlocked by Donatello) and April with the map. Donatello's own station was running an automated monitoring program Donatello had coded for instances such as this: where he wasn't able to man his station. Everyone was quiet; April, because she didn't want to upset Donnie further, Casey, because he really had nothing to say beyond giving Donnie directions, and Donatello, because he was still in what Michelangelo had dubbed his "Boss-Mode" before they'd left; "Dude, Donnie's giving out orders like a boss!" the youngest turtle had said.

As they neared the neighborhood, Donnie pulled the Shellraiser off the road and in between some trees. This would serve as sufficient cover for the former subway car for now. Donatello then grabbed his bo and looked to the other two. "Ready?" he asked, determination and confidence shining in his eyes.

"I sure am," April said.

"You better believe I'm set," Casey added with a grin.

"Then let's get going," Donnie said. And with that, the group walked out of the Shellraiser and headed out.

Casey gave Donnie the needed directions that would take them the rest of the way to Bishop's safe house. It was a long trek up, but given how reclusive Bishop seemed to be, the location was understandable. Finally, the group made it to the top of the woods, and upon looking through the shrubbery they saw a large scale mansion.

"Wow. And that place belongs to your grandfather?" April asked.

"Yep. Grampy always was a modest guy," Casey said.

"If that's simple, I'm scared to see his idea of opulence," Donnie said.

"Bless you," Casey said with a grin. Donnie rolled his eyes and took out his x-ray goggles to get a better look of the property.

"Well it seems like your cousin is a strong believer in tight security. That voltage fence will turn us into barbecue if I don't turn it off. Then he has what appears to be robotic guards under the guise of bush art, a steel gate with bars too close together for us to go through, and at least three Neapolitan Mastiffs on guard as well," Donnie said.

"Seems like the only good news is the dogs," April said.

"Yeah, but I have a plan for them. If you and Casey can distract the dogs and lead them over to look elsewhere, I can disarm the rest of the security," Donnie said.

"How?" April asked in disbelief.

Donnie rolled his eyes and replied, "Trust me, all that time I spent learning to break Kraang security? This is going to be a walk in the park!"

"Well then, best get your techie-fingers a dancin', Donnie-Boy," Casey said before giving Donatello a quick peck on the cheek before darting off towards the fence.

April was shocked by Casey's forwardness, but quickly shook herself out of it and followed Casey. "Um, what was that?" she hissed at Casey.

Casey turned to her and grinned. "What was what?"

April leveled Casey with a no-nonsense look, which Casey shrugged off easily before rummaging through his golf caddy. From it, he pulled a Tupperware container. Inside, there was a great big brown brick of a meatloaf. "Bishop may be a genius, but he's classical, and therefore cliché. Figured he'd have attack dogs, so I came prepared."

"Nice," April said, truly impressed by Casey's forethought. "So what's the plan?"

"Toss this bad-boy over the fence, somewhere far enough away from the wine cellar door for us to get to it without them noticing," Casey replied before slowly moving from cover to cover near the fence until he reached a a corner of the fence opposite the wine cellar door. He then opened up the container and tossed it over. "Now we get back to Donnie-Boy and get a move on."

"Okay, but I hope we don't run into any guards. If your cousin is big on cliches like you said, then we may meet a burly fellow," April said as she ran with Casey.

"If we do, then we'll just follow the example of Teddy Roosevelt. We use big stick diplomacy," Casey said, and took out his trusted bat to emphasis his point.

By the time the pair of humans met up with Donnie, the smart turtle was still working at the security panel.

"How's it going, Donnie Boy?" Casey asked.

"I managed to break in through this digital system of the security, but I can't get into the circuit box. I don't have the materials needed to get in," Donnie explained.

"Where is the circuit box?" April asked.

"Behind this panel. I don't have a wire thin enough to pick the lock and open it," Donnie explained and pointed at the hole.

"Hmm...let me try something," April said, and walked up to the security panel and pulled something out of her pocket that neither male saw. After a moment, the sound of a squeak signified the panel opening, and April stepped aside with an accomplished look.

"Wow, April! How did you do that?" Donnie asked. April smiled and held out a thin hairpin.

"I never leave home without the ultimate necessity," April stated.

"Yeah, yeah, we can be thankful for women's beauty accessories some other time," Casey said, giving April a look when she humphed at not being given the accolades she deserved. "Need I remind you the limited time-frame we have? That meatloaf may be as dense as fruitcake, but if a dog's hungry enough, he could tear through it in seconds!"

Donatello nodded in agreement, having already shorted out the circuit box. "Fair enough. Let's move."

They quickly moved back down to the fence and were relieved to find the guard dogs still munching away at the meatloaf. Casey quickly scaled the fence and dropped down before hissing, "Toss Red over!"

"Who are you calling Re-eahhh!" April's reply was cut off by a short cry as Donnie tossed her over the fence, leaving her to be caught by Casey. Once the two human teens were out of the way, Donatello leapt over the fence behind them.

Sticking to the shadows, they quickly made their way over to the wine cellar door. It was a standard, negatively-sloped wooden door like you would find as an outdoor entrance to a basement, or an entrance to a tornado shelter, built against the foundation of the house. It was a simple matter for April to pick the padlock on the cellar door. Once inside, and the cellar door closed, April looked to her two companions and asked, "Does this seem a little too easy to you? Everything is going according to plan, and not a single alarm has been raised."

"Hey, you're right. Why would everything be silent like this? No guards were around except for those dogs," Donnie said.

"So? Maybe John is feeling lazy today. Let's not jinx it, and just find that damn fossil, then get out of here," Casey said.

"But this place is huge. Where could we even start?" Donnie asked.

"Well, guys, we might just have to split up. One goes alone and the others go together," April suggested.

"That could work. We'd cover more ground that way," Donnie said.

"Then do you want to get lost with me, Donnie Boy? I'll give you a Scooby Snack," Casey said with a grin and took out a candy bar.

"Wrong, Cassa-No-Duh. You're getting lost with me. Donnie can take care of himself," April stated and pulled Casey back by the ear like a mother to a child.

"Ow! Watch it, Red! Every bit of me is priceless!" Casey stated, and Donnie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, it's settled. We'll keep in touch with our Shellcells, April. I'll go left and you two go right. Good luck," Donnie said before walking up the stairs (Casey and April behind him), onto the first floor, and turning left.

"Come one, Lover-Boy, we've got an evil cousin to find," April said before walking the opposite way.

The hallway was rather long and narrow, with a dark hardwood floor. Eventually, Casey and April found themselves in the main foyer. No security cameras, guards, or dogs. Eerily silent...like a tomb. Not a soul was in the office or lounge. A quick peek in the dining room and kitchen left them equally empty-handed. So, they made their way upstairs. As they reached the second floor landing, the already dim lighting in the hallway gave out completely.

"Shit!" Casey hissed. "This can't be good."

"Look," April replied, pointing down to the end of the hallway, where a soft blue light peeked out from under a doorway. "This has got to be a trap."

Casey nodded, then, realizing April couldn't see him nod, said, "Call Donnie-Boy, tell him to get his cute little ass up here."

April rolled her eyes at the crude phrase, but did as she was asked. Unfortunately, the Shellcell wasn't working. "I think Bishop may be jamming the Shellcell's signal," she said.

Casey growled in annoyance; there was no time to backtrack and regroup. Donatello was a skilled ninja; sooner or later he'd make his way up here. In the meantime, they just had to keep Bishop busy. "Let's move," he said as he made his way towards the door at the end of the hall.

_**-TMNT-**_

Donatello was still on the first floor, examining the rear half of the house. This half contained a second, smaller kitchen and dining room, as well as bedrooms for the help. There was not a sign of life anywhere, which raised warning signals left and right. He had been peeking inside the last of the help's bedrooms when all the lights went out, and he was unceremoniously kicked inside.

Donnie quickly pulled out a glow rod, breaking the divider between the two chemicals and allowing the phosphorescent reaction to light up his surroundings. The door was closed, and on further inspection, locked, and the windows were barred. He was trapped.

And if the growl he just heard was any indication, he was not alone.

_**-TMNT-**_

Casey's eyes went wide in horror. Upon opening the door at the end of the hallway, he and April had entered an office that had been remade into a science lab. What really caught his attention, though, was the wall across from the door, where a large monitor was hung displaying an infrared scan of one of the first floor bedrooms. And trapped inside it was Donatello and a large, unknown mass.

The man standing before the monitor sneered and said, "Newtralizer, eliminate the turtle."

Newtralizer growled a response before charging at Donatello. Luckily, the turtle was able to dodge. Once back on his feet, Donnie held up his staff in a defensive pose. Both teens watched as Donnie and Newtralizer performed a deadly tango of speed, strength, and wits.

"Oh no! We have to go back around and save Donnie!" April stated.

"I'm afraid your friend is beyond saving, Casey," Bishop said, turning away from the monitor to look at the two teens. "I'd heard you were after me, I even heard that you'd taken on the aid of a handful of mutants. What I didn't expect is that you'd bring the turtle instead of the alligator. I should have, though, given your pension for short-sightedness...not to mention the way you shamelessly flirt with the creature." Bishop raised a single brow and said, "I never would have thought you a homosexual, even less that you were into bestiality."

Casey sneered and replied, "Not the first time I've gone against the status-quo."

Bishop smirked and said, "Indeed. Well, for the sake of compassion, I offer you a choice, Casey. Let me go, and you may have a chance to save your..._friend_. Or, sacrifice your friend to settle your vendetta against me."

April was horrified. Based on what she'd seen and heard, April had a bad feeling just what Casey was going to choose. She could even see in his eyes the war being played between his head and his heart. All too soon, though, it looked like a victor had been decided."

"Casey," she said, "please, we have to save Donnie."

"...Damn right we do," he growled before dashing out the door and down the stairs, April hot on his trail.

Bishop grinned maliciously as he said to himself, "Time to leave."

_**-TMNT-**_

"I know that was a hard choice for you to make, Casey, but for what it's worth, I'm glad you picked Donnie," April said.

"Thanks, but it really wasn't a hard choice. I just hated the thought of that bastard leaving without me making his teeth match mine," Casey said with a grim smile.

"You'll get your chance. Now, Donnie went down the left path so that's where we need to go. Maybe if we listen closely we can hear out for him," April said.

"That's fine, but how do we take care of that overgrown purse? It doesn't seem like the type to talk peacefully," Casey said.

"Hmm...I may have an idea. But I need you to grab Donnie when I say so to give me the chance to distract him," April said.

"What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

"Something I hope my biology teacher was right about in seventh grade," April said with slight fear.

As they zoomed by the secondary kitchen, they heard the tell-tale sounds of a ruckus. They followed the sounds to a door that was locked from the outside. Casey quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. "Donnie!" he cried out.

Almost instantly, a flash of green flew out and closed the door behind it before grabbing Casey and April and screaming, "RUN!". Unfortunately, the door stood no chance against a rampaging mutant newt.

"DO SOMETHING, RED!" Casey screamed after chancing a glance behind them.

"Right!" April squeaked before somehow managing to slip her hand out of Donnie's grasp and pulling out her Shellcell. Quickly, she tapped away at it before pointing the speakers in Newtralizer's direction.

At that moment, Enya's "Only Time" began to play, causing Newtralizer to stop dead in it's tracks and stare at the phone curiously.

Donnie and Casey were right around the corner, leaning up against the wall, and breathing heavily. Casey peeked around the corner and grinned at the sight. "Well I'll be damned, music _does_ soothe the savage beast!" he exclaimed. Looking back at Donatello, though, Casey gasped. The poor turtle was covered in bruises, and his plastron had claw marks on it, one of which was actually bleeding a bit! "Donnie-boy! Are you okay?" Casey asked.

"I'm fine, Casey," Donnie replied with a small smile before wincing a clutching his side. "I _really_ hope I didn't break a rib."

April meanwhile slowly backed into the room Newtralizer had previously trapped Donatello in, with the creature following her as he listened to the music. Cautiously, the human teen petted the creature's snout, and luckily he didn't attack. Newtralizer actually gave a pleased growl and started to look drowsy. With a tired yawn the creature laid down and curled up, tucking his tail under his chin like a cat, before falling asleep. April gave a silent sigh of relief, and hastily and quietly walked out.

"Are you alright Donnie?" April asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine. But let's get out of here before Newtralizer wakes up," Donnie said.

"Totally. That's a sleeping beauty that needs to stay asleep," Casey said.

Donnie and April nodded in agreement before the three left.

As they drove back to the lair, April contacted the group to have first aid ready for Donnie. She also took the time to reevaluate her opinion on Casey. Originally, she thought he was a delinquent with an attitude whom could potentially ruin her close friendship with Donnie. But upon spending time with him, the red-head realized she was wrong. Despite his crude and surly nature, added with his thuggish look, Casey was a decent person.

So while Splinter, Leatherhead and Michelangelo were helping Donatello with his injuries, April was giving her "report" to Leonardo and Raphael.

"So what do you have to report, Agent Femme Yellow?" Leo asked.

"Leo, what have we talked about regarding lame code names?" Raph asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored his brother's comment. Looking back at April he said, "You were saying?"

April nodded and said, "Well, you wouldn't guess it when you first look at him, but the guy really does have a heart of gold, and it's pretty obvious that he legitimately cares for Donnie."

"WHAT?!" Leo and Raph cried out, surprised that their last hope for getting rid of Casey had failed, and was even siding with the punk to boot!

"Listen," April said, "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but please hear me out." Her face then went sullen as she said, "This whole confronting Bishop thing? It was a trap. Bishop knew we were coming, and he was prepared. We decided to split in order to cover more ground, and Donnie ended up getting locked up in a room going head to head against Newtralizer in a confined space."

"That's what happened to him?!" Leo exclaimed. "April, how could you be so foolish as to split up like that?"

"Not the point!" April shot back, still kicking herself for having agreed to split up. "The point is, Casey and I found Bishop, and Bishop gave Casey a choice: save Donnie, or exact his vengeance upon Bishop."

"He what?!" Raph growled. "That lousy little...goes to figure a punk like Casey would have a sniveling snake like that for a cousin!"

"So what happened?" Leo asked.

April smiled and said, "Casey chose Donnie. He said to me that there was no choice; it would have always been Donnie."

The two looked at April, stunned and amazed. Neither could believe that Casey had made such a mature choice; both were convinced he was bad news looking out for themselves.

"Well this is a surprise. I guess we were wrong about Casey," Leo said.

"Yeah. He may be an annoying, smug, upstart of an asshole, but he did save Donnie...and it seems like Donnie is actually sweet on him, just like Casey is to him..." Raph trailed off.

"Right. I know this will take a while to get used to, fellas, but if Donnie is happy, then that should be all that really matters," April said. The two elder brothers considered this and nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we should give Casey a chance. He saved Donnie after all," Leo said.

"I guess. He doesn't seem all bad, now that I think of it," Raph said. Just then, Casey came into the room.

"Hey Raphie, Lion! I hope that you don't mind, but I'll be taking Donnie to Falcon Point, just outside the city," Casey said.

"Isn't that a make-out point?" April asked and immediately she knew the answer when Casey smirked.

"Yep." The delinquent said and casually walked off.

April chuckled sheepishly before turning around to see Raphael and Leonardo glaring at Casey's retreating form, a dark aura seemed to surround them (or perhaps that was just her imagination). "I'm gonna kill that punk!" they growled simultaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Major stuff in this chapter. The secret of the fossil is revealed! If the turtles and their boyfriends don't act fast, New York's ecology could be drastically altered...for the worst! Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Ralyena Starrling and I own nothing!**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

Casey and Donatello had managed to successfully sneak out of the turtle's sewer lair, and get out to Falcon Point, a large cliff on the outskirts of the city with many trees that falcon's tended to make their nests in. It was indeed a popular place for high-school and college students to go to make-out with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Donatello wasn't naïve, and he'd learned a lot about teen human culture from April, but for the sake of letting Casey have his fun, he went along with their destination. They'd used the stealth bike since the Shellraiser wasn't exactly subtle.

Once they arrived, Casey turned off the bike, kicked out the kick-stand, and helped Donnie off the bike before leading him over the guard-rail and right to the cliff. Casey then sat down, letting his legs dangle over the cliff.

"Uh, are you sure we should be on this side of the guard-rail? It's kinda there for a reason?" Donatello asked, amused at Casey's cliché, bad-boy, breaking the rules to excite his love-interest routine (which was working, Donnie had to admit).

Casey chuckled and replied, "What, scared you'll fall? Don't worry, Donnie-Baby, I'll hold ya real tight." Casey followed up with a mischievous wink.

"So now it's 'Donnie-Baby'? Donatello asked with amusement as he sat down next to Casey, making sure to sit _very_ close to him. "What happened to 'Donnie-Boy'?"

Casey smirked, moving close so that there were only a few inches between his face and Donnie's. Tenderly cupping Donnie's cheek in his hand, Casey replied, "He got very..._very_...lucky." With each word, Casey moved closer and closer, until there was nothing between them but their breath.

Donatello shivered in excitement as he listened to Casey's words. His self-control waning rapidly, Donatello moved the rest of the way and connected his lips to Casey's.

Casey grinned at this. and pulled Donnie in closer, deepening the kiss. The turtle moaned and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Casey's neck. After a minute of passionate French kissing, Casey moved his lips down to Donnie's neck and started to nibble at it.

"Mmm...oh Casey...Kami...," Donnie moaned in pleasure as he tightened his grip on Casey.

"Relax, Donnie-Baby...let the old Case-Man take care of you," Casey said as he nibbled a particularly dark mark on Donnie's neck.

Donatello was like putty in Casey's hands as his teeth and tongue worked that spot on Donnie's neck; the sensations were indescribable, but the results were not. Feeling a tightness in his groin, Donnie looked down and around Casey. His eyes widened as he saw his hard member peeking out through a slit in his plastron. It had never occurred to any of the turtles that they were naked, but right now, his arousal _very_ apparent, it was all too clear just how naked he was!

"Casey," he mumbled, very shy now.

"What is it, baby?" Casey said before trying to sit up, only to have Donnie hold him very still.

"Umm," Donnie took a nervous breath, "you know how my brothers and I don't really wear clothes?"

"Yeah," Casey replied with an amused smile.

"And you know how these activities can..._awaken_...certain parts of a creatures body?"

"Yeah."

Donatello couldn't decide if Casey really was that dense, or if he was fully aware and just wanted to give him a hard time. So, rolling his eyes, he said, "Let me put it another way, take off your shirt, close your eyes, and let me cover myself up!"

Casey finally seemed to get it, resulting in his face morphing into an expression that spoke volumes of his realization. "Oh! Right. But you know, you could've asked me to take off my shirt any time," Casey said with a wiggle of his brows.

"Just give me your shirt!" Donnie ordered, but it was hard to take him seriously with that cute blush.

"Sure, baby," Casey said and took off the first shirt layer of his outfit and gave it to Donnie. "I don't know why you want to cover up, though. It's not like I would oppose it," Casey said.

Donnie slapped Casey's shoulder with one hand while snatching the offered shirt with the other and said, "We've only just started...whatever this is...and already you want to engage in sexual activities?!"

"Nah," Casey replied with a grin, "I just love making you blush."

Donnie huffed in exasperation, but couldn't hide the grin tugging at his beak. For all his crudeness and attitude, Casey truly was a sweet guy who knew how to play. Having finished covering himself by tucking the shirt into the front of his belt (a sort of one-flap loin-cloth) he said, "So then, just what exactly is this? What are we?"

Casey looked at Donnie warmly and said, "I guess we're whatever LH and Mikey are...minus the corny cheesiness. I mean, come on! Beauty and the Beast? Seriously?!"

Donatello chuckled and said, "That's probably Mikey's fault. He's into corny, cheesy stuff like that."

Casey just smiled, and the two simply stood there, looking at each other silently for the longest while before Casey pulled Donnie in for another kiss, this one slower, and much sweeter than the last.

"Mmm," Donnie moaned after Casey pulled away, "we should probably go back home before my brothers figure out just how to castrate you."

Casey chuckled sheepishly and replied, "Are you for real, or joking?"

Smirking, Donnie answered, as he walked away from Casey and back to the stealth bike, "I'll let you stew on that on the way home."

Casey couldn't help but feel worried for his manhood as he and Donnie headed back. And as soon as they walked in, the two looked around the room for any signs of life. Except for Spike chewing on his leaf, there was no one in the room. Casey headed in first and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, that was a nice night out. And no angry brothers to deal with. I guess I finally broke my track record of being chased out of town by protective siblings," Casey said with a grin.

"Don't be too sure, Jones. Leo and Raph could be lying in wait to get you, for all we know," Donnie warned.

"Heh, well they'll have to get in line. I'm not one for three-ways," Casey said with a wink, which made Donnie laugh.

"I'll be sure to tell them that. Would you like something to eat while I'm in the kitchen?" Donnie asked.

"Sure. Anything sounds good." Casey said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Donnie said and walked out.

After Donatello left the room, and Casey had fully relaxed and dropped his guard, Leonardo and Raphael dropped to the ground from where they'd been hiding atop a ventilation shaft suspended from the ceiling. Landing right behind Casey without even a sound, in one swift motion they pulled him out of the couch, backwards, blindfolded him, gagged him, and restrained his hands and legs before carrying him to their father's room to await 'trial'.

Able to see again, Casey found himself kneeling on the floor across a small table from a very stern mutant rat.

"Casey Jones," Splinter said, "my eldest sons inform me you and Donatello went to a place called 'Falcon Point', a place well known by April as a 'make-out location'."

As Splinter's eyes bore into Casey, the nineteen year old suddenly feared for his life. Overprotective brothers were one thing, but an overprotective father, who was a master of ninjitsu, was something else entirely. "Ah, hey, no worries, Master Splinter. We just kissed, okay? Nothing else happened. I mean, yeah I kinda teased Donnie about that stuff, but neither of us were really ready for it, so we didn't do it, you know?"

Splinter's stern expression never eased or hardened; it remained even and constant, which was in and of itself more terrifying to Casey. "I allow your former 'pet' and my youngest son to be together because I know that Leatherhead will protect Michelangelo with his life; both from others and himself. You, however, I do not trust. While April has given a shining report of you character based on your mission to confront your cousin, I am not convinced. So, let me make myself clear: until I am satisfied with the state and strength of your character, you will not touch my son in any manner. Understood?"

Casey looked at Splinter with incredulity, and Splinter could see the rebel spirit rising within the young man, batting aside his better judgment like a cat would a spider. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Papa Rat. Let's get one thing straight: I ain't some little punk who's gonna piss his pants and run off scared cause of your threats. Now, I like Donnie loads, and I ain't lettin' anyone tell me I can't be with him! And just so you know, you can damn well bet that I will protect him from turds like Xever and Bradford, and even myself if need be, just like LH would for Mikey. Now why don't you untie me, and let me get back to the first _person_ I've met that I've actually considered going steady with, ever!"

Splinter had to marvel at the young man's monologue, and the courage (read: utter stupidity and foolishness) it took to say it. Still, the boy had a serious attitude problem and an issue with authority. That would need to be addressed before Splinter would allow Casey to 'go steady' with his son. In the meantime...

Had Casey blinked his eyes, he would have missed it; Splinter darted to the side and returned to his spot in less than a second. Upon Splinter's return to his previous spot, Casey could feel the rope binding his wrists and ankles falling away. Bringing his hands before him, Casey looked from his wrists to Splinter and said, "Huh?"

"You wanted me to untie you, and I have. Are you changing your mind?" Splinter asked.

"No, no. But I didn't think you'd actually do it. Honestly? I was expecting you to wrap your tail around my neck and squeeze..._hard_," Casey said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll admit, I've considered it. But you've clearly shown that you are more than a street hoodlum looking to have a minor affair with my son, Casey Jones. I didn't particularly trust you, especially after learning of your ill plans for your cousin," Splinter explained.

"Yeah, well, you're not the first not to trust me. I'm not offended," Casey said.

"Still, I'm sorry for my less than ethical approach to speak with you. I can tell that what you're saying is true. And so I have decided that I will give you my blessing to be with Donatello," Splinter said.

Casey raised a brow and, with a mischievous grin, said, "So, does that mean I can touch him?"

Splinter turned away and stroked his single-strand beard in thought before replying, "If you must, and even then, only above the neck. If a single finger delves too low, as I suspect it has tonight, I will tear that finger off. Understood?"

Casey replied with a, "Loud and clear, Papa-Rat," and a flimsy military salute.

"Hn, then I suggest you go to bed; it is getting terribly late," Splinter said. "Donatello has already been sent to his room."

Casey stood up and nodded before leaving the room.

_**-TMNT-**_

The next morning, Leonardo and Raphael felt outnumbered, as their youngest brothers and their boyfriends spent breakfast making googly-eyes at each other, flirting, and simply carrying on with PDA.

Leo looked to Raph and asked, "Did I ever act this sappy when Karai was around?"

Raph sneered and replied, "Oh yeah. Feeling sick to your stomach yet?"

"Beyond that," Leonardo answered. "I am so, so sorry."

Raphael was about to respond when every one of the turtle's shellcells started blaring an alarm. "What the hell is that?!" Raphael yelled over the alarm.

"Someone's breaking into my network!" Donatello exclaimed, jolting out of his seat. "I need to get to my lab, quickly." And off he ran.

The others looked back and forth at each other before chasing after Donnie.

Donnie rushed to his computer and immediately turned it on to see just who was hacking into his network. He put on his headset just in case the person tried to make contact. Everyone else surrounded Donnie to get a look too.

"Who are you? Why are you hacking into my system?" Donnie asked.

"Well, Donatello, I figured there was no other way I could contact you and speak with my cousin," said a deep male voice.

"Your cousin? Wait...is this Bishop?" Donnie asked.

"It is indeed me, yes." Bishop said.

"Bishop?" Casey growled.

Donatello nodded before pulling off his headset and putting Bishop on speakers for all to hear.

"Casey, glad to hear that your still angry with me," Bishop replied in a sarcastic tone. "Under normal circumstances I would just love to egg you on until you snapped and, instead of thrashing me, thrashed the computer. But, these are not normal circumstances. You and your compatriots led Xever and Bradford right to me." At this, Bishop's tone turned angry and annoyed. "I was just about to leave for another hide-out when they jumped me, and stole the fossil!"

"How is this our problem?" Raphael asked.

Bishop sighed in exasperation before saying, "It becomes your problem when you realize who they're bringing it to: Dr. Victor Falco."

"Rat King?!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Indeed. Falco and I discovered the fossil years ago, before you ever met him. We believed that the fossil was the remains of an ancestor to the entire _Rattus _genus."

"The what?" Michelangelo asked.

"He means that the fossil belongs to an ancestor of all present-day species of rats," Donatello explained.

"Thank you," Bishop said. "Now, as I was saying, before we could begin studying the fossil, Falco was pulled into that little psychic neuro-chemical project of his with Dr. Rockwell; the fossil all but forgotten. Just before Falco went into hiding after you discovered the truth of Rockwell's transformation, he gave me the fossil to keep safe. I, of course, didn't squander my time with it. I contacted Baxter Stockman and had him analyze any residual DNA he could pull from the fossil; the man truly is a genius with machines so long as you aren't threatening him. What Stockman learned of the fossil was incredible, and dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Donatello asked.

Bishop chuckled and replied, "Dangerous, in that it was not entirely a mammal. The fossil was just as much a reptile as it was a mammal, and reptile minds are so different from a mammals. Colder, quicker, and far more vicious." Bishop's voice then turned maliciously gleeful as he added, "Why, I suspect that old _pet_ of yours knows this better than most."

Leatherhead clenched his fists and growled lowly, his inner eye-lids, much like his precious hold on his sanity, quivering.

Michelangelo hopped up and quickly grabbed Leatherhead's face and pulled it down to him. "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to rile you up. You're not a monster; never were." He then chastely pecked Leatherhead on the tip of his nose.

Everyone could practically _hear_ the sneer in Bishop's voice as he said, "How charming."

"Wait...if the creature is part reptile, then Rat King's telepathic abilities wouldn't affect it, that is, if he somehow figured out how...to..." Donatello stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in fear. "Oh shell!"

"I see you've put the last piece together, yes?" Bishop replied. "Yes, when Stockman informed me of the fossils unique genetic composition, I knew that giving it back to Falco would be a grievous mistake. Imagine, a prehistoric rat half the size of a giant tortoise with nothing but it's animal instinct's to rule it, and a carnivorous eating-pattern that might include humans."

"So when you didn't return to the fossil to Falco, he sent Dogpound and Fishface after you," Donatello said as the last pieces did, in fact, click. "And since Stockman still had the fossil so he could examine it..."

"...A safe transfer procedure was implemented, yes," Bishop finished. "Now you understand why it is of the utmost importance that Falco _never_ gets that fossil?"

"Yes. But what happens to the fossil afterwards? We give it to you and expect you to destroy it so no one else can get it?" Donnie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. You may not exactly be involved, Bishop, but there'll be just as much blood on your hands as Falco's if that creature comes to life," Leo stated.

"I am aware. But I do not intend to destroy that creature. For the same reason I kept Newtralizer in my employ, I want to give the fossil a humane life after reviving it. A friend of mine in Kansas has a large plot of land where the creature can live peacefully," Bishop explained.

"And you think we'll believe that without proof?" Raph asked.

"I can give you her number if you're so skeptic. But you must believe that I want what's best for the animal. I may not care entirely for people, but I don't want an innocent animal that did no wrong to suffer, just because it has fangs and claws. Casey, you surely must understand that since you took in an alligator," Bishop said.

Casey took a sharp intake of breath but he didn't turn angry. He knew Bishop was right. The two may not be the best of friends, but the one thing they could agree on was their passion and love for animals, especially the ones persecuted for their ferocious looks. Everyone looked at Casey expectantly, knowing that the next words out if his mouth would decide this.

After a moment Casey said, "You screw with me or my friends, John, and I'll feed you to that rat."

"If that happens, Casey, I just might let you," Bishop said in a somewhat humorous tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so here's chapter 7! The plan is that this will be the penultimate chapter for this fic. I know you guys are crushed to hear that, but all good things must come to an end. As always, please give a shoutout to Ralyena Starrling!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

After ending the transmission with Bishop, the first thing the teens did was contact Bishop's friend in Kansas (to whom the resurrected fossil would go to). She turned out to be real, and was even expecting their call. Once that was cleared, everyone gathered back in Donnie's lab to try and think of a way to find Xever and Bradford before they gave Rat King the fossil.

"What should we do? It's not like we can just get to Shredder's old lair. He's moved out of the city along with the Foot," April said.

"Yeah, and the Purple Dragons probably don't know where they are either," Raph said in a bit of a dejected tone.

"What if we had Rockwell use his psychic powers to find them?" Mikey asked.

"We can't risk it. If those two really are going to Falco, then he could use his own powers to block Rockwell," Leo pointed out.

"I could attempt to track their scent." Leatherhead suggested.

"No offense, LH, but you're not quite stealthy enough to do the job," Casey said.

Everyone sighed in defeat and tried to think of a new plan. Then Donnie made a sound that offered a glimmer of hope.

"Hmm..." Donnie said to himself as he twirled one end of his mask around his right index finger. A clear sign that he was thinking.

"You got an idea, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Maybe," Donnie said, still formulating his idea and looking for reason that it might now work..

"Ya mind sharing it with the rest of the class then, Teacher's Pet?" Raph asked.

"Very funny, Raph. I just had a thought that maybe I could attempt to track Xever." Donnie said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Xever's legs are controlled via a Kraang remote circuit, and I've already deduced the frequency of the energy that powers Kraang tech," Donnie explained. "It's incredibly unique, and even if the energy signature was faint, it'd still stand out like a bright yellow truck in a sea of gray and black sedans!"

Casey grinned before wrapping an arm around Donatello's waist and pecking him on the cheek. "That's my Donnie-Baby. How long would it take to McGuyver a Kraang energy tracker?"

"Half an hour, easy," Donnie replied with a smug grin. "All I've gotta do is configure my Shellcell to detect Kraang energy, and then tie it in to the Shellraiser's sensors to give it a range boost."

Ignoring his brother and Casey, Leonardo said, "Alright then, Mikey, I want you and Leatherhead to chart a course through New York so we can cover the most ground in the shortest amount of time."

"You da' boss!" Michelangelo said before grabbing Leatherhead and running off.

Turning to Raphael, Leonardo said, "Raph, prep the Shellraiser."

Smirking, Raphael replied, "You ain't _my_ boss, but I got nothin' better to do," and then walked off.

This left Leonardo to strategize; he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

Meanwhile, Donnie was in his lab calibrating his Shellcell in preparation to linking it to the Shellraiser. While he could handle the job himself, he mused that it would certainly be a boon to his work to have an extra set of hands to help.

"Say Donnie-Baby, could you use some help?" Casey asked. Speak of the devil...

"Sure, you can help...by..." Donatello's words faltered as he turned away from his work and took in Casey's appearance.

The delinquent was absolutely shirtless. Not even so much as a tank top covered his chest. And it didn't help that his pants hung low, adding to the erotic image. Casey grinned widely at Donnie's mesmerized look, causing said turtle to gulp nervously.

"Something wrong, Donnie?" Casey asked.

"Casey...why are you shirtless?" Donnie asked.

"It was hot. I figured I'd dress a bit lighter," Casey said with a grin.

Donnie's voice seemed to fail, as nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was take in Casey's bare torso. His earlier assumptions about Casey's body when he first laid eyes on him were correct. He had a slim waist with strong, well-defined abs, accented by a chestnut brown happy trail going from his navel to somewhere below the rim of his pants. He had fairly broad shoulders and a strong chest, which was already starting to glisten with a bit of sweat. It took all of Donnie's self-control not to run his tongue up and down that smooth skin.

Donatello cleared his throat and averted his eyes before saying, "Um, there's a crank in the Shellraiser, just behind my seat, that raises and lowers the sensor-dish. Raise it, and then turn it on. The switch will be labeled on my station."

"Sure thing!" Casey said with a grin, before crawling in and raising the dish.

A moment later, Donnie could hear the faint hum of the sensor-dish powering up, and the rubbing sound as it slowly spun 360o. Donnie then yelled out, "Okay, I'm going to initiate the network between my Shellcell and the Shellraiser. You'll see a message pop up on my station asking to accept a network link. Click 'yes'"

"You got it, Donnie-Baby!" Casey called back.

A few seconds later, Donnie grinned as he received a positive feedback, and his screen shifted to a map of New York. Zooming in, he located their location, and saw that the sensor-dish was scanning for the Kraang energy in a five-mile radius. Aside from the Kraang energy coming from the Shellraiser, not a spec of it within five miles in any direction of them.

"Alright, we're all set," he said.

"Awesome! I say we celebrate this little round of success," Casey said with a grin, and before Donnie knew it, the delinquent kissed his neck. Donnie sputtered embarrassingly and turned to look at Casey.

"Wh-what kind of celebrating is that?!" Donnie asked.

"My kind, sweetie. Don't worry though, I won't be too touchy-feely about it. I just want to hold you while we trade kisses," Casey said, and before Donnie could say anything, the human embraced him tenderly. The smart turtle made a bit of a pleased coo as he was held by the young man. There was just something about being held by Casey that made Donnie absolute butter in his arms.

"Is...that all you want?" Donnie asked softly.

"Well, I may want to see under that cute ribbon of yours," Casey said, and moved his hand to unwrap the mask Donnie was wearing. He almost did it, but then Donnie grabbed his hand. The human looked at Donnie to see he had a halfhearted serious look.

"Casey, don't get me wrong but this isn't the time. We have to focus on finding Xever and Bradford," Donnie explained.

"Aww, but surely a little kissing and cooing won't hurt?" Casey suggested somewhat desperately.

"Heh. Sorry love, but not now," Donnie said with a smile. Casey sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I get it. What a waste for some low hanging jeans." Casey grumbled as he walked out.

Donnie sighed in frustration, giving Casey's, ever-so-slightly, peeking over the rim of his pants, ass. Donnie quickly averted his gaze and took a deep breath; once the fossil was safely in their custody, and Xever, Bradford, and Falco had each been ripped a new one, he was going to throw Casey onto his bed, and let him see even more than what was hidden behind his bandana.

Casey, meanwhile, was almost out the lab's door when he bumped into April, leaning against the door, arms crossed, and smirking.

"I'll give you an 'A' for effort, but a 'D' for timing," April teased.

Casey rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah, fate of the city resting in our hands, an evil scientist needing his ass kicked, blah, blah, blah." Wiping away his disappointment, he then grinned at April and said, "Well, guess I need to grab my mask and goody-bag...time to do some Brooklyn-style Trick-or-Treating!"

"Speaking of which," April replied with a mischievous grin, "I'd like your opinion on my costume for the evening..."

_**-TMNT-**_

Soon, the Shellraiser was on the road, seeking out the Kraang energy signature that would lead them to Xever, and therefore, Falco and the fossil. The 'Raiser was packed with not only the four turtles, but also Leatherhead, Casey, and April, who was wearing a bright yellow kimono that had been sheared and frayed an inch above the knees and halfway between her elbows and shoulders, black fingerless gloves that came up just below the elbow, leather boots, and translucent stockings. Her red hair had been frizzed out, and she carried with her a geisha mask to hide her identity. She carried with her the tesen that Splinter had given her, as well as a yo-yo, a sack of marbles, and some smoke pellets.

As the group drove around on the New York streets, they were bound and determined to find Xever and Bradford. And with the scanner at their disposal, the group had high hopes that they'd find them. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

At least, that's what they thought almost half an hour ago. At this point, things were starting to get tense for impatient Raphael.

"Leo, you went around the street of the old futon factory ten times already. I doubt Dogpound and Fishface will show up now," Raph stated.

"Well, it's better than nothing, Raph. I'm doing the best I can," Leo said.

"Keep it cool, guys. I'm sure that the scanner will pick up something soon," Donnie said.

"You told us that twelve times already!" Raph griped.

"Well, let's see you do better, Hot Head. How would you find them?" Casey asked challengingly.

"At this point, anything other than driving in circles would work. Even saying 'Abra Kadabra'!" Raph replied.

And that was when Donatello's Shellcell started beeping.

As Donatello began calculating a vector based on the scanner's readings and relaying the directions to Leo, Mikey said to Raph, "Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just pulled off some kind of voodoo-mojo-hoodoo back there." He then waggled his fingers and sang, "Ooh-ee-ooh-ee-ooh-ee!" in a mysterious and creepy tune.

Raphael would have, of course, slapped the back of Mikey's head, but the look Leatherhead was giving him made him think twice. The instant that overgrown gecko was out of sight, his little brother was gonna get it!

A few minutes later, Leo was pulling up to an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. According to Donatello's scanner, the Kraang energy signal was originating from this place.

"Well, if you were a mad scientist looking to resurrect a fossil far from public eyes, this would be the place," April said as she put her geisha mask on and readied her tesen.

Casey was putting his mask on as well as he said, "Got that right. Geeze, could this be any more cliché?"

As though in answer, the sky erupted with light as the boom of thunder rumbled through the air, followed by the malicious laughter of whoever was inside the warehouse.

"Alright, guys," Leo said, "Casey, April, you two go in through the door over there, Leatherhead, climb up onto the roof and pick a spot that looks good to you, shear off one of the roof panels, and come in from above." He then looked to his brothers and said, "We'll come in from the windows. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and then ran to get into position.

"I still don't see why I didn't get assigned with Donnie," Casey grumbled to April as they made their way to one of the two doors leading into the warehouse.

"Because this is a mission, not a romp in a warehouse," April supplied.

"So if we were at a beach, then Brother Blue would change his partnering method?" Casey asked hopefully.

"You're lucky this yo-yo doesn't knock people out when at close proximity," April said wryly.

Once they reached the door, they found it unlocked, and so slowly and quietly pushed it open and moved inside. There was very little lighting in the warehouse, and the majority of it was near the center where Dr. Falco stood amidst several tables covered in lab equipment surrounding a large vertical cylinder filled with some kind of phosphorescent suspension connected to a box the size of a microwave, inside of which was the fossil. Dogpound and Fishface were off to the side, leaning against the wall, and very bored.

Therefore, their guards were very down.

Casey and April crouched down and moved along the wall away from the door. As they moved, they looked up to the window where the turtles were supposed to make their way, and saw that one was open, and four pairs of eyes hovering in the shadow were now moving silently along the gangway, positioning themselves right above Dogpound and Fishface.

All that was left was...

Everyone covered their ears and looked up as the sound of shearing metal screamed throughout the building. And just as soon as it ended, a reptilian roar sounded before Leatherhead dropped practically out of the sky!

Falco glared at the mutant alligator before looking to his two mutant lackeys and screaming, "Get him!" Seeing now that there was no more time for testing, Falco immediately started the molecular reconstructions process. Quickly typing in a series of commands onto a computer on one of the tables, he then turned to look with glee as both the fossil and the suspension within the tank began to glow into a blinding light. He then looked up into the rafters and cackled. "You're too late turtles!"

"Falco you idiot! You don't know what you're doing!" Leo shouted over the loud whirring sounds of the machine.

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm bringing a new world age for _rodencia_ all over the world!" Rat King declared.

"No, you don't understand! That fossil is-!" but Donnie was cut off by a bright flash of light followed by an explosion.

Everyone was blown back by the heavy force, even the heavy set Dogpound and Leatherhead. There was smoke everywhere, causing everyone to cough out the toxic air to keep it from ruining their longs. Rat King was the first to get his vision clear, and stare at the marvel before him.

"Oh my Lord..." Falco uttered.

Soon the other mutants and humans got their vision cleared and looked upon the same thing Rat King was looking at. They too were just as stunned. Standing there, large and in charge, was the prehistoric rat in flesh and blood. It looked like a cross between a standard rat and a Parasaurolophus.

"I think we'll need a bigger mouse trap..." Mikey uttered.

"Ha! At last! Now nothing will stand between me and total domination! Now, my rodent friend, you shall do as I command to make this world a better place for our kind! And I command you, first, to destroy these pesky turtles!" Rat King ordered as he pointed at the turtles and used his mental powers on the prehistoric rat.

But instead of charging, roaring, or even looking threateningly at the turtles, the prehistoric rat blinked tiredly. Then it looked around aimlessly for a bit and yawned. As the creature lowered it's body to get comfortable, it smacked Rat King with it's tail unintentionally and caused him to fly right into Fishface.

Xever, luckily, was able to dodge the flying body of Rat King by simply stepping to the side. Unluckily for him, he stepped right into the prehistoric rat's peripheral vision. It turned to look straight at Xever, attracted by the hint of motion off to the side. It tilted it's head and began sniffing the air. Apparently, it liked what it smelled, because it began to lick it's lips before pouncing forward, chasing after Fishface...or rather, dinner.

Xever screamed in fear and began running, causing Dogpound to laugh at his partner's unfortunate circumstances. However, Dogpound soon found himself going face to face with Leatherhead.

Casey chuckled and cried out, "Go get 'em Repto-Rat!"

"DUDE!" Michelangelo cried to Donatello, "Tell your boyfriend it's my job to name things! Tell him to un-name Rodentsaurus Rex right now!"

"Sorry, Mikey," Donnie replied, "but I prefer 'Repto-Rat' to ' Rodentsaurus Rex'."

"That's enough, guys!" Leo said. "Now, let's catch Repto-Rat before he makes Fishface his first meal." Leo then motioned for his brothers to follow him as he lept off the gang-way and chased after Repto-Rat.

By this point, Rat King had shaken himself out of his stupor and was getting back on his feet to find one henchman being chased by his prehistoric pride and joy, another fighting a mutant alligator, and the four turtles going after the first henchman and the newly resurrected _rodentia paleogene_. Deciding to cut his losses, Rat King turned the opposite way and made to leave, but found his path blocked by a young woman in a bright yellow kimono.

"Going somewhere?" she asked before flexing her tesen; the sound of metal grating against metal causing Rat King to flinch and turn the other way, only to find some young man in a hockey mask blocking that path as well.

"Don't even think about it, punk."

Deciding the female was the best avenue, Falco turned back around and made to attack April, but the fiery red-head was prepared. She landed a surprisingly powerful jump kick at Rat King's head, knocking him to the ground with a broken and bleeding nose. She then quickly tied his hands together with the string of her yo-yo before bearing her tesen at his neck and saying, "One wrong move, and it's curtains."

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Casey added before giving Falco's head a few light taps with the tip of a baseball bat.

"Bloody meddling kids," Falco grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I lied...sorta. Chapter 7 wasn't the penultimate chapter: THIS is the penultimate chapter! lol Casey and Bishop will air out all their issues, and more of Casey's past will be revealed. I want to go ahead and thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I know Ralyena Starrling is grateful too. Also, in case you guys forgot, I made a LeatherAngelo AMV on YouTube. Link is on my user page as well as on chapter 5 of this fic! Ok, that was the last time I whore out my video! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

Even when a person is scared out of their wits, and are running for their lives from something that means to do them harm, there is a limit to just how far they can run before whatever monster that is after them gets them. And so, it was only a matter of time before Fishface tripped over his own robotic legs and fell, leaving the perfect opening for the newly christened Repto-Rat to pounce on it's dinner.

For the record, Fishface did _not_ scream like a girl.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Michelangelo cried as he sent a flying side-kick into Repto-Rat's side mid-way through the air.

The _rodentia paleogene_ was sent flying right into the wall before it fell to the ground. However, it was only mildly fazed by this; it had faced off against much worse back in it's day.

"Hey, ugly!" Raphael called out to it.

Repto-Rat turned to the right and locked eyes on Raphael, whom it deemed a fellow carnivore out to fill it's belly with Fishface's innards. A shame it didn't feel like sharing. A terrifying shriek worthy of a banshee passed through it's open maw before it began to stampede towards Raphael.

"Remember: don't hurt it!" Donatello called out from the gang-way.

"I ain't gonna hurt it...much," Raphael replied.

The giant rat roared at the turtles and swished it's tail at Raph first, but the red masked turtle managed to leap over the tail and tried to jab at the appendage with his sai, only to be swatted at. Leo and Mikey then tried their hands at it, the leader slashing at the ankles and the younger turtle trying to lasso it's neck, but they too were tossed aside.

"Leo, Mikey!" Donnie called out in worry. At the sound of loud stomping he looked up to see Repto-Rat stalking towards him.

"Donnie, get away!" Leo called out.

"You can't fight that thing yourself!" Raph added.

The smart turtle, though, was stricken with fear and couldn't move. Just as Repto-Rat slowly opened it's jaws, Donnie raised his staff in preparation to fight. But then, at seeing the long wooden stick, Repto-Rat's jaws stopped halfway. It looked intently at the stick as if it were the most fascinating thing. Then the ancient rat seemed to smile. It let out a happy purr and knelt before Donnie with a pleading look, nudging his staff with its nose.

"Hey Donnie, I think it likes your staff," Mikey said.

Donnie gave Repto-Rat a quizzical look before looking to his bo staff. He then shrugged and tossed it, crying out, "Fetch!" Repto-Rat immediately gave chase. "Go figure," Donnie said sarcastically, "the one thing that stupid stick is actually good for is playing fetch!"

Meanwhile, Leatherhead had finally managed to subdue Dogpound, and was now unceremoniously depositing the mutant's unconscious body on top of Fishface who was still shaking with fear towards Repto-Rat. "Good riddance to filthy trash," he grumbled before rejoining the turtles who were slowly gathering around Donatello and his new pet. April and Casey were approaching as well; the latter dragging Rat King's unconscious body behind him.

"All this drama, and the monster everyone was afraid of is putty in the hands of whoever plays fetch with it?" April asked incredulously.

"Awww, it's offering you it's belly!" Casey exclaimed. "You gotta reward that!"

Donatello rolled his eyes at the teasing he was receiving, but nonetheless gave Repto-Rat a quick belly rub. "So, Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber are down, Falco's down, and the little monster has turned out to be a big softy. What now?" Donatello asked.

Everyone was silent for a minute, knowing full well that Donnie's real question was whether or not they should give Repto-Rat to Bishop. It was Casey who broke the silence when he said, "I know you guys don't wanna hear this; even I can't believe that I'm actually saying this! Maybe we should just give it to Bishop."

"What? But I thought you didn't trust him," April said.

"I don't. But what he said before was true. The guy may be an asshole as far as people go, but he always did the right thing for animals. And it's not like any of us can just take the thing home," Casey said.

"That's for sure. Splinter would be jealous of another rat at home," Raph said.

"Still, how can we be so sure Bishop is telling the truth?" Donnie asked, now scratching Repto-Rat's ears. Casey was silent for a moment as he thought things over before speaking again.

"I'll talk to him alone and get the real story," Casey said.

"Casey, is that really wise to do?" Leatherhead asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, but can you handle something that intense?" Raph asked.

"It'll be hard. I already knew that. But there's no better way to find out what John is up to. And besides...it's something I need to do for myself," Casey explained.

Donatello moved closer to Casey and said, "I'll go with you."

Casey smiled warmly and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Donnie's beak before saying, "No, as much as I'd love having you at my side for this, I really need to do this by myself. Take Repto-Rat back to the sewer lair for now, and I'll take the stealth bike and find Bishop."

Donatello nodded in understanding before wrapping his arms around Casey and saying, "Be careful." He then surprised everyone by initiating a passionate lip-lock with Casey. When Donnie finally pulled away, he said, "Consider that a prelude to what's waiting for you when you get back."

Casey grinned and replied, "I'm looking forward to it."

And so, after the turtles, humans and alligator loaded Repto-Rat into the Shellraiser and sped off back to the sewer, leaving Casey just outside Falco's warehouse with the stealth bike, Casey whipped out his cell phone and scrolled down to a number he hadn't dialed in years.

_**-TMNT-**_

St. Patrick's Cathedral served as the hub of the Catholic community of New York City. It was a grand sight to any who saw it, and instantly instilled a sense of peace and contentment as soon as you walked through the doors.

It was the perfect place for Casey to put this one last demon of his to rest.

The delinquent walked through the doors, and looked upon the stained glass and religious relics. Casey couldn't help but scoff as he realized the level of irony his visit to the church was. After all, the last time he ever went to church it was to pray for a truck.

The teen scanned the room further and noticed a well groomed head of hair down the aisle, and knew right away that it was Bishop. Casey's amusement dropped as he looked upon the back of his cousin's head intently. After a moment, Casey strode down the aisle and eventually got to the bottom row where John sat. When the older man didn't seem to notice him, Casey cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Ahem," Casey said. Bishop looked up from his hands and made a somewhat surprised look at seeing his cousin.

"Oh, Casey. I didn't think you'd show up," John said.

"Well that makes two of us. I didn't think I'd go through with it. But seriously, John? An old church as a meeting place?" Casey asked with a grin to try and lighten the tense air. Surprisingly enough, Bishop smiled back.

"I know. But I never could resist the classics. So, how's Leatherhead?" Bishop asked.

"He's okay. Y'know, as okay as a mutant alligator can be," Casey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Understandable. And this Donatello person you like, how are he and his family doing?" Bishop asked.

"Okay too. They're pretty much the same as every human family ya meet with a cute nerdy child. I date the nerdy child and the older siblings and dad wanna kill me," Casey said with a chuckle, and for the second time Bishop surprised him by chuckling along.

"Well, they'll have to get in line," Bishop said. The chuckles died down after moment, and then the older man took on a somber expression before taking off his glasses and looking at Casey. "Listen Casey, there's something I need to tell you first before we discuss the conditions of that rat...it's about your parents," Bishop started.

And just like that, the tension was back, thicker than ever before. As long as Casey lived, he never wanted to have any further interaction with his parents...ever. But the tone in Bishop's voice worried Casey, and the younger man had come here with the purpose of ridding himself of his demons once and for all. "Yeah? What's up?" Casey asked.

"It seems that your extended absence, coupled with a slip of the tongue regarding your nightly activities, with the explicit condition that they keep such information to themselves, has resulted in both your parents wanting you to come back home," Bishop answered.

Casey frowned. Looking away from John and down at his feet instead, he said, "Heh, really? And what restrictions will I have to adhere to during my 're-orientation period' this time? Give up my mask and sticks? Cut my hair and set it into a more respectable 'do? Practically give up everything that makes me who I am?!" By the time he finished, Casey was glaring right at Bishop and shouting.

Bishop took this all in stride, and without raising his voice or returning Casey's upset look, he answered, "No restrictions. No 're-orientation period'. You come back home and start from scratch; clean slate."

Casey snorted derisively and replied, "Oh, so I get to start from scratch; waste another five years fighting them over every inch of freedom I get before storming out and never coming back!"

Bishop chuckled and said, "Hardly. At this point, they've finally realized that you are a force of nature that cannot be tamed. All they ask, is that you do right by the world; that is, your little vigilante hobby. They also ask that you get a some kind of paying daytime job. They'll house you and feed you for as long as you need until you're able to live on your own...in an actual apartment that requires you to pay monthly rent."

Casey stared at Bishop with a hardened look at all this. His parents had tried to train and tame him like a pet, forced him into a mental institution, flushed down Leatherhead, and now they expected him to come back so they could all be a sweet, happy family? There was only one answer Casey could give to that.

"You tell them they can stick it where the sun don't shine! I don't give a shit how they feel anymore! I've been managing just fine on my own! Sure, I may not be the construction worker the old man wanted, or the teacher his wife wanted, but I still make good cash being a bodyguard and can afford to crash in a decent hotel. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, I have no family after everyone turned their backs on me," Casey stated and crossed his arms then turned away.

Bishop was quiet for a while. It seemed like he was taking in everything that Casey had said. Then, he spoke up.

"I didn't," John uttered.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I didn't turn my back on you. Yes, you annoyed me to no end, and I didn't appreciate how you would have your gator bite me before it's mutation, but I never turned my back on you, Casey. All those times before when Aunt Maria and Uncle Jake would just give up on you and let you rot, I'd come for you. I saved you from those cold winters, those hot summers. I kept you from getting into gangs and ending up dead. So tell me, am I still not family?" Bishop asked.

Casey deflated at this; all his built up rage leaving him with a single heavy sigh. "No...at the end of the day, your about the only family I've got left." Turning to look at John with sorrow, he asked, "So why on God's green Earth did I never see or hear from you after I left? Why, when I ran straight to your flat, did I find a For Sale sign instead of you? Why, after all those messages I left on your phone, did you not call back once?"

Now it was Bishop's turned to look downtrodden as he said, "Tell me, if you had known then what you know now about me and the business I'm in, would you have wanted to be part of that? Would you have wanted to find yourself in the thick of several borderline illegal scientific and economic schemes designed to take me straight to the front of this world-wide rat-race?"

Casey thought about this for a minute, about how angry he'd been when he'd learned his favorite cousin was at the center of this whole fossil conspiracy, and the answer quickly became clear. "Your right...I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with it."

Bishop smiled sadly as he said, "Leaving the family...leaving you...was the most excruciating thing I'd ever done. But I knew that doing so would give you all plausible deniability in the matter, were things to go sideways." Bishop paused as he, uncertainly, placed his arm around his cousin's shoulder in a comforting and affectionate way. "That's why even now, I can not offer you a place with me. Instead, if you refuse to return to your parents, I ask that you make a new one with your new friends, and I ask that you try not to break your turtle's heart." Bishop then grinned mischievously and added, "Perhaps in a few years, should the subject come up, I can offer you and Donatello some resources for attempting to create a human/mutant-turtle baby?"

Casey gave Bishop an incredulous and disgusted look before saying, "Dude! Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Not long after that, they both broke down into uncontrollable giggles.

_**-TMNT-**_

Back at the lair, everyone was settling in for the night. Donnie had set up a nest of sorts next to his bed for Repto-Rat. However, sleep eluded him as his thoughts drifted to Casey. He prayed to whatever deity or universal force controlling everything that both Casey and Repto-Rat would find peace.

Michelangelo and Leatherhead were also still awake, despite the both of them being tucked into Mikey's bed with LH spooning the youngest turtle.

"Do you think Casey and Bishop can talk this all out?" Mikey asked.

Leatherhead thought for a second before answering with, "That all depends on how much Casey is willing to listen."

Michelangelo nodded in understanding before smiling and saying, "He'll listen. Donnie's softened him up, so now Casey won't start anything 'cause he knows it'll upset Donnie."

Leatherhead chuckled and replied, "Indeed. Your brother has been good for Casey. Not until he met Donatello have I seen him smile..._truly_ smile."

"Seriously? Wow...I didn't think being with Donnie would be that deep for Casey. But it's good that he's smiling again, and for real this time," Mikey said.

"Yes, it is," Leatherhead replied. The two then shared a quick goodnight kiss before dozing off into Morpheus' embrace.

Donnie, meanwhile, just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was too worried about Casey to even close his eyes. So, the smart turtle went to the kitchen to get a snack. He settled on a piece of cheesecake which helped calm his nerves. Donnie then headed to the living room and turned on the TV to a silent movie channel. It was quiet enough not to wake everyone, and helped to add to the mental distraction he needed.

But even with a sweet-treat and a good movie, Donnie couldn't help but worry.

"Oh Casey...please come back," Donnie pleaded as he cried a little over his quarter eaten slice of cheesecake.

"Ask and you shall receive," said an amused voice before a pair of lips kissed Donatello's cheek. Donnie snapped his head so far that he nearly got whiplash, but it didn't matter as he found himself starring at Casey's grinning face.

"Casey! You came back!" Donnie exclaimed as he sat the plate aside and hugged his boyfriend. Then, after a moment, he pulled away and looked at the young man. "What happened with Bishop? Is he...well..." Donnie trailed off.

"No, he's in one piece. I didn't even punch him," Casey said.

"Really? What happened?" Donnie asked in surprise.

Casey guided Donnie back onto the couch before saying, "We had a good 'ole fashioned heart-to-heart, got some grievances aired out, and come to find out he's not so bad once you get past his low-level sociopathy that's lead him into the line of work he's in."

Donnie grimaced and said, "Um, generally speaking, sociopath's are kind of bad people."

Casey shrugged and replied, "He isn't. At least, he does actually care about me and my happiness, and he recognizes that me going back to my parents isn't going to make me happy at all, so he's keeping mum about my location." Casey then grinned and added, "In return, I had to promise never to leave your side...a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Donnie raised a single brow and replied, "My heart bleeds for you."

Casey chuckled at that, which devolved into full laughter, which Donatello couldn't help but join in on. It took a few minutes, but once they regained control, Casey said, "Oh, by the by? John was being totally legit about the friend in Kansas. Repto-Rat will be living like a king over there."

"John?" Donnie asked, curiously.

"That's his first name," Casey replied.

"I can see why he chose to stick with his surname," Donnie said with a wry grin, "Much more intimidating."

"I appreciate your sincerity," Casey said coyly and kissed Donnie again. Then, after a moment he grinned mischievously. "Say, didn't you make a promise to me before I left?" Casey asked.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked back.

"You said that if I came back alive you'd give me a reward. A special reward," Casey said as he put an emphasis on special. Once he realized what the delinquent meant Donnie blushed.

"Oh! Right..._that_ reward," Donnie said shyly.

"Relax, babe. You don't have to give me my reward now. I can wait for it like a good little boy," Casey said.

"No. I promised you I'd..._do that_ for you if you came back alive. And you did," Donnie said slowly. He then looked up shyly, his cheeks turning red, and a cute little smile on his face. Taking Casey's hand in his, he led Casey to his room and closed the door.

They didn't fall asleep until much later.


	9. Epilogue

**All good things must come to an end, and so here lies the end of this incredible fanfic! As a reward to all my loyal readers, I've made this fic almost entirely smut! XD Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

The following morning began with Michelangelo awakening to find himself wrapped in the strong, thick arms (and tail) of his boyfriend, Leatherhead. Leatherhead was spooning him, and had his tail wrapped around his waist, while his arms held firm around the upper half of Michelangelo's plastron. The embrace was solid, protective, and warm. The youngest turtle couldn't remember ever feeling so safe and secure, even when he was small and had nightmares and begged his father to let him sleep with him.

It was paradise.

Michelangelo just smiled in contentment, and tried to fall back asleep when he realized that there was something hard, warm, and wet was rubbing up against his bum. Now, Michelangelo might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was still a teenage boy; he knew right away what that was, and his whole face went red as the thought wrapped itself around his mind.

Of course, being a teenage boy, his thoughts then plummeted straight toward the proverbial gutter, and he began envisioning all sorts of activities involving Leatherhead's aroused shaft. So, with a lecherous grin, Michelangelo began to undulate his hips, creating a nice little friction between his bum and Leatherhead's 'gator'-hood.

Results were instant. A cross between a growl and a moan escaped from the mutant alligator's jowls, and the arms and tail wrapped around Michelangelo tightened a bit. As Michelangelo continued to grind up against him, Leatherhead began to unconsciously rock along with him.

Michelangelo giggled as it occurred to him that, for so long, his boyfriend had been tortured by nightmares of his time in amongst the Kraang, and now he was probably being tortured (in a good way) by dreams of letting loose with the mutant turtle in his arms. What was it that 80's R&B song called it? _Sexual healing_?

The grinding started to become harder, and friction was increasing. So much so, that Leatherhead actually woke up with a start from the pleasure. When he realized what he was doing, the alligator blushed in embarrassment.

"Michelangelo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." Leatherhead was cut off by a kiss and a soft hand stroking his snout when Mikey turned to face him. The gator moaned and kissed back. After a moment Mikey pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Don't be sorry. I wasn't upset at all. In fact, I think we should go further," Mikey said seductively.

"Are you certain? I don't want to hurt you," Leatherhead said. With his large form and strength, he feared that he might accidentally hurt his beloved turtle.

"I know you won't. Now come on, let me help you with this," Mikey said as he stroked his boyfriend's erection. Leatherhead moaned and let Mikey touch him, then pulled him in closer.

Michelangelo marveled at the feel of Leatherhead's erect penis. It was surprisingly long and thick, and as an afterthought he wondered if penetration would lead to death! It also had an odd texture that wasn't at all unappealing. The scales were larger, but much smoother, and seemed to be covered in a clear substance only slightly thicker than water, but thinner than snot. He likened it to a boa constrictor after taking a bath.

Leatherhead was in ecstasy! Michelangelo's hands would slide up and down the length of his shaft a few times before the young turtle would fondle his scrotum with one hand while running his thumb across the tip of his erection with the other. Leatherhead was left to rut into Mikey's hands while loosing an incoherent string of syllables. Nothing could prepare him, though, when Michelangelo ducked his head down and ran his tongue along the length of his penis.

He came with a loud roar of Michelangelo's name just as a voice down the hall screamed, "MY KAMI! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!"

_**-TMNT-**_

Next door, Donatello and Casey were sprawled out across the turtle's bed. Donatello had removed his belt, knee and shoulder pads, and bandana the night before, just as Casey had forgone all clothing as well. Last night they had explored each other bodies in the most magnificent ways. More than that, Donatello's 'cherry' had been sufficiently 'popped' as Casey had so crudely put it.

As they both began to wake up, finding themselves entwined in each other, they looked to each other and smiled.

"Damn, I could sure get used to waking up like this every morning," Casey mumbled groggily. He then reached out and caressed Donnie's cheek as he said, "You were stunning before with that cute little purple bandana, but without it, you're straight up gorgeous."

Donnie blushed and chuckled before saying, "If you're asking for permission to get back to where we left off, you don't have to be so corny about it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Casey replied with a smirk before initiating a long, luxurious kiss with his turtle. When he finally parted, he said, "But for real, you are gorgeous."

"Eh, you're not so bad yourself," Donnie teased, causing Casey to chuckle. While he was busy doing that, Donnie rolled onto Casey and sat up a bit so that he was straddling him. "So, where do you want to start?" Donnie then ran his hands up and down Casey's toned torso, giving the young man's nipples a few tweaks now and then.

"Mmm," Casey groaned as his 'hockey stick' came to full attention, "How about we start with you fucking yourself on me. Give me a show."

Donnie couldn't help but blush at the request. Just because he wasn't a virgin anymore, didn't mean he was no longer shy about sex. But he still gave a nod and carefully lifted his tail to give his lover's member easy access to his blooming bud.

Inch by inch the turtle lowered himself onto Casey, and moaned from the sensation. His boyfriend was so thick and large, it was like heaven. Casey, of course, was enjoying himself too. He loved how warm, wet, and tight Donnie was. And seeing him bounce on his dick made it even more pleasurable.

"That's it, Baby. Keep going...don't rush though. Take your time," Casey moaned out.

Deciding to take the upper-hand in the matter, Donatello slowed his movements considerably; raising himself up agonizingly slow before slamming down hard, and then repeating. Each time he would rise, Casey would whine with need...need to feel that glorious impact against his Donnie-Baby's spot, and the friction that came with the rapid movement.

Feeling brave, and deciding to try something, he raised himself up and stopped. "How much do you want it?" He asked in as sultry a voice as he could manage.

"W-what?!" Casey replied.

"I said, how much do you want it?"

"Dear god, I think I've had a bad influence on you, Baby," Casey moaned. "Please, Donnie! I want you! I want you to slam it down so hard! Do it!"

And so Donatello did just that. He slammed his ass down upon Casey's penis causing them both to come at the same time, calling out each others name as they did, and never noticing that someone was yelling, "MY KAMI! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DISGUSTING BEAST!"

_**-TMNT-**_

Raphael was enjoying a peaceful sleep until he heard his Sensei shout. Like a flash of lightning, Raphael got to his feet and went to Leonardo's room, banging on his door to get his attention.

"Leo, wake up!" Raph exclaimed and immediately Leo came out.

"What's wrong, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Something is wrong with Splinter! We have to hurry and help him!" Raphael explained in a haste, and grabbed his brother before dragging him to Splinter's room.

Raphael and Leonardo positioned themselves before the door before Leonardo, now fully awake and ready to take control, did a silent countdown with his fingers. When the last finger dropped, Raphael threw open the door, and the two brothers barged in, taking battle stances. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Their father and sensei was sitting up in bed, naked, with his morning wood standing up in all it's glory, while Splinter was pushing back Repto-Rat, who seemed rather eager to perform felatio on Splinter.

Splinter turned to his two sons and exclaimed, "GET THIS ABOMINATION AWAY FROM ME!" Taking in his son's reactions, Splinter rolled his eyes in annoyance. Honestly, he'd seen his own fathers schlong many times when the two would visit the public bathes. Granted, seeing your father aroused was _very_ different from seeing him placid, but at the moment he was too busy keeping himself from being raped by Repto-Rat to care!

Finally shaking themselves of their stupor and carefully focusing more on Repto-Rat than their father's state of arousal and undress, Raphael and Leonardo quickly leaped into action. Together, they managed to pull Repto-Rat far enough away that Splinter could get off the bed, grab his robe and cane, and render the creature unconscious with a simple nerve pinch.

As his adrenaline levels began to fall back to normal, Splinter turned to look at his two eldest sons and growled, "We will never speak of this again! _Wakarimasu ka_?"

Both Leonardo and Raphael snapped to attention and replied, "_Hai_!" before speeding out of their father's room.

_**-TMNT-**_

Leonardo and Raphael were just putting breakfast on the table when Michelangelo, Leatherhead, Donatello, and Casey Jones came came from the youngest two turtle's rooms. Leonardo and Raphael quickly took in the rumpled looks, the silly smiles, and the overall aura surrounding each of them.

Leo knew he was going to regret this, but still asked, "Um...what happened to you four?"

The two couples looked to their boyfriends/lovers before looking back at Leo. "You don't want to know," they all said simultaneously with a blush and a smile. It was then their turn to take in the haggard and mortified appearance of both Leo and Raph, as well as the tense and upset posture of Splinter.

"What happened to you three?" Donatello asked.

Splinter tensed up even more and began grumbling incoherently, leaving Raphael and Leonardo to shudder a bit and reply, "You don't want to know."

**-The End-**


End file.
